I did it for you
by gsrfan1
Summary: Hardman presents Mike with an impossible offer, one that he can't refuse, no matter how much he'd like to. How will this affect Mike, and more importantly Mike and Harvey?
1. Chapter 1

**I did it for you**

**Summary: **Hardman presents Mike with an impossible offer, one that he can't refuse, no matter how much he'd like to. How will this affect Mike, and more importantly Mike and Harvey?

**Rating**: T to be on the safe side. Will be slash eventually but nothing mature, I don't think I would even know where to start.

**Author's Note: **Haven't written anything for about 4 years when I wrote for ER and don't have a BETA but Suits was just asking me to dust of the old fic writing part of my brain. I'm a bit rusty so please if you see any errors please let me know. Also the title may change when I have more of the story down on paper, I've never been good of thinking of them. If anyone gets any thoughts let me know.

**Chapter 1**

"You wanted to see me?" Mike asked anxiously as he stood in the doorway of Hardman's newly decorated office.

His heart was pounding in his chest, first his dinner with Jessica, which to be fair hadn't turned out anything like he'd expected, but now a private meeting the 'new boss' just 3 weeks after his return. It was too much!

Hardman had laid it on thick with associates, knowing he needed as many of the underlings in his corner as he could get, but Mike couldn't help wonder why _he _of all the 1st years had been so ceremoniously summoned for a get together.

'_What if he knows!_' Mike's paranoid side kicked in. Louis had been particularly inquisitive about all things Harvey, and therefore all things Mike lately. His hands tightened into fists in his pockets, unconsciously preparing to fight for his job if it came to that.

'_Relax' _his more analytic side told him_, 'you know that if Louis knew he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from confronting you already'_

"Yes, please come on in and take a seat Mr. Ross" Hardman said looking up a from a large pile of files, his smile too sickly sweet for Mike's liking.

'_The founding partner of Pearson Hardman is smiling at you like Trevor does when he has a 'plan'…..This can't be good!'_

Mike eased himself into the chair hoping that if he sat far enough back he could just sink into the cushions and pretend this wasn't happening.

"I've been reviewing your work," Hardman started pointing to the files on his desk and leaving a long enough pause for Mike to start panicking again.

'_Please, please tell me I haven't made any mistakes lately!_' Mike implored with his memory, _'Come on, if you had Harvey would have reamed you so hard you'd remember without your freaky memory.' _it said back.

"I'm very impressed. You have a great eye for detail and with the right 'leadership' you could go far."

'_Oh god, this is starting to sound too much like Louis' pony speech….ugh I just have to have a photographic memory don't I!'_

"Louis has been telling me very good things about you," Hardman continued, knowing this would throw Mike off and smiling when it did.

'_And here it comes' _Mike had to hold back a sigh.

He could see Mike's mind processing this new information and the look of dread on his face at the prospect of being shipped off to Louis, he could hardly blame the kid. No doubt, Louis was a powerful asset in this particular war but he _was _undeniably creepy.

Daniel Hardman was no fool though, he could see straight through Louis' intentions when he'd come to him gushing about Mike's amazing mind and how much he needed a new mentor. Louis _wanted _Mike, not needed but wanted and Hardman knew exactly why.

**Mike was Harvey's**. An irresistible attribute.

And if he was worth Louis so shamelessly begging for him, he was worth taking for himself. Also it wouldn't hurt pissing off Harvey. He was never get him over to his side so he may as well get some enjoyment where he could.

"And as of Monday I'd like you to start working for me….exclusively." The last word hung in the air tainting it.

Mike's head almost exploded at this, he knew his work was impressive, he defied any of the other associates to match him, but working for the Founding Partner…..please! Hardman was playing a game with him and Mike didn't know the rules.

"That's a very generous offer, Mr. Hardman," Mike started, thinking that gratitude was expected, "but Harvey gave me my start in the firm and I've learned so much for him already. I can't…"

"Mike," Hardman cut him off, his false smile slipping "You seem to be under the impression that I make requests…..I don't.. Come Monday, you work for me and only me. Understand?"

Mike _did _understand, he'd been backed into a corner and there was no way out. Not even Harvey and his 146 options could help him now.

'_Harvey' _Mike thought, _'I can't turn my back on him, he gave me a chance when no-one else did. He stopped Jessica from firing me, god only knows how? He's…..__**everything**__.'_

The last word didn't scare Mike as much now as it used to, he long ago recognised the fact that his feelings for his boss, yes he had feelings, were far from platonic. Not that he would ever breathe a word of that to anyone. He knew now that his infatuation with Jenny and Rachel was just a way of pushing what he felt for Harvey as far back into his mind as he could. Not that he didn't genuinely care for them, it was just different. Harvey was different, Harvey was who he needed to be with.

''_Seriously' _Mike chastised himself, _'can you leave your deluded fantasies for a second and concentrate on the deep shit you are currently in!'_

Mike knew it was futile but he couldn't go down without at least trying to fight his corner again.

"Mr. Hardman, I'm sorry, but I work for Harvey and you should take this up with him." the slight waiver in his voice really not helping his case.

'_Loyalty' _Hardman thought, _'I like that. Too bad it's for that asshole Specter. If the kid loves him so much let's up the stakes a little.'_

"Ok, Mr. Ross," Hardman started, slipping back to formalities to up the tension, "let me put it to you another way. You work for me starting Monday or Harvey is gone, and I don't just mean from the firm. I have connections you couldn't even dream of, he will _never _work in this city again."

"What?" Mike gasped, all sense of decorum gone. "you can't do that! Harvey _is _this firm and you have no grounds to fire him."

Hardman just leaned back in his chair and smirked as if to say _'Please! I own this place, what makes you think I need a reason?'_

Mike sank further into the chair, he knew defeat when he saw it, there was no way out. He couldn't risk Harvey like that. If anything ever happened to him he would never forgive himself.

"The offer expires in the next 5 minutes," Hardman said interrupting Mike's train of thought, 'you agree now or you're _both _out of here.'

"Ok," Mike choked out, not able to say any more, not even acknowledging the threat to his job. Right now losing Harvey was all he could process.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mike finally asked, knowing he'd need time to prepare himself for Harvey's reaction.

"I'm not," Hardman said, the sickly sweet smile back, "_You _are."

Mike couldn't even form a response to that and bowed his head in despair as he left the room, his unspoken dismissal clear.

"Oh and one more thing," Hardman said stopping Mike in the doorway, "you breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Harvey and…..well I don't really need to reiterate the consequences do I?" Hardman smirked.

'_Harvey is never going to speak to me again! _

Mike wanted to march back into the office and throw himself on his sword and quit, anything but this, but he knew it wouldn't make any difference.

It never occurred to Mike to ask why Hardman was doing this, in truth he didn't really care about his end game anymore. Mike wasn't naïve enough to believe that this had anything to do with him or that he could change the outcome in anyway.

He was a pawn in this game and this was only the first move.

Hardman watched Mike leave his office a broken man and a true smile crossed his face. This may have started out as a way to show Louis who was boss and drive Harvey crazy but he saw the real potential behind his plot now.

Jessica needed Harvey to keep her footing in the firm, and although he would never admit it, Harvey needed Mike too. An off kilter Harvey would certainly be entertaining to watch but the added bonus of taking Jessica down from afar was just too much to resist.

'_Welcome home Daniel' _he thought to himself, '_This is going to be fun'_

_Chapter 2 to follow shortly._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike stood frozen outside of Harvey's office, how had Monday come around so fast? He'd spent the whole weekend racking his brain about the best way to do this, before concluding that there _was _no best way. Each way completely sucked and try as he might there was no way of escaping that.

"You realise the door is made of glass right?" Donna asked, she could see a mile off that something was wrong with Mike and was trying to lighten the mood.

If only she knew, as omniscient as Donna usually was, the late night nature of Mike's meeting with Hardman and the intervening weekend meant that not even she had had the news from the rumour mill yet. Mike had been unconsciously hoping she knew and had told Harvey already, anything to stop him from having to say the words. That was partly why he was trying not so successfully to hide outside the glass door.

"Huh, sure right, glass", Mike mumbled, "guess I better….." he trailed off motioning to the door.

"Considering he wanted you in his office hours ago….. yeah" Donna replied, absentmindedly teasing Mike. She knew how much Mike _wanted Harvey _in his office…long before Mike even did, now why couldn't Harvey read that. He was the hot shot lawyer after all.

"What part of 9am don't you understand?," Harvey said hanging up his phone, and inwardly sighing at Mike's appearance.

He looked like he'd slept in the office all night, which Harvey knew might actually be a possibility with Mike, even on a weekend. He couldn't fault his work ethic but Mike needed to sort out his appearance before Harvey blindfolded him and dragged him kicking and screaming to Rene.

Harvey suppressed the light shudder the image of Mike blindfolded bought.

'_Harvey, you've got to stop this. He's your associate, he's straight! He wears skinny ties for Christ's sake! It's not going to happen.'_

"At least tell me you have the McIntyre briefs completed,' he said a little too harshly trying to compensate for his previous thoughts, "although the lack of files in your hands does concern me."

Ordinarily this would be the time that Mike would knock out some great quip about how Harvey didn't care, but his tongue felt like it was glued to his mouth and he couldn't find the words. He just stared blankly at Harvey, his eyes silently begging him to read his mind so he wouldn't have to do this.

"Jesus kid, just spit it out would you? I haven't got all day." Harvey said, secretly meaning, _'Mike, please tell me what's wrong. Talk to me.'_

'_Why couldn't you just say that?' _he asked himself, _'it's not like Donna hasn't already figured out you care about him. You're not fooling anyone.'_

And as if she could read his mind he caught Donna glaring at him through the window.

"Mike" Harvey tried again gentler as Mike stared in to space,

"Right," Mike said snapping out if his daze, "yeah, the McIntyre briefs, don't have those" he said matter of factly, if he was going to do this he figured he should go for it.

His current plan was to make Harvey angry at him so that when he told him he was ditching him for the Founding Partner he hated he wouldn't care so much that he was gone. Right?

'_Yeah, like that's going to work. Some genius you are' _his mind taunted him.

"And why not?" Harvey asked, no longer so concerned for Mike's well being, thinking he was just jittery about not finishing the work he had assigned him.

"Kyle's working that case for you now" Mike answered, "he….."

"You want to explain to me why you entrusted one of my cases to that cretin?" Harvey interrupted,

'_What the hell is Mike playing at? He can't stand Kyle and besides since when has it been ok to reallocate my cases.'_

'_Here it comes' _Mike said psyching himself up, _'just do it. Like pulling off a band aid, quick and painless'_

"He's your new associate" Mike blurted out, before mentally telling himself to stay calm and speak firmly. If this was going to work he had to make Harvey believe he had moved on.

'_But he knows I would never do that!….Doesn't he?'_

"Ha, very funny Mike" Harvey said not impressed with Mike's clown routine, "you want to tell me the real reason."

"I'm working directly for Daniel Hardman now." Mike continued, needing to get out the speech he had practiced before he bottled it. His concentration only slightly shaken by the muffled 'what?' he heard from behind him. Donna was never too far away.

"He approached me on Friday night and offered me the position as his personal associate and I accepted," Mike drew his gaze up from the floor, he had to be more convincing than that. "I'm so grateful to you for everything you've done for me, but Mr. Hardman can take me to levels you can't and I….."

"You have got to kidding me" Harvey breathed rising from his seat and entering Mike's personal space, " I _gave _you this job! Without me there wouldn't be any levels for you rise _to _and you're just gonna switch sides like this and run when things start to get tough! You ungrateful little…"

"What?" Mike asked, his speech thrown out the window, "I'm not switching sides, this isn't about the whole Jessica/Hardman thing, it's…"

"It's _what _Mike, _please _explain it to me!" Harvey cut in sarcastically, his face inches from Mike's, "you know what, forget it. _I don't care_. I only took what little interest I did in you because you were my associate and you weren't even that good at being one of those." Harvey knew he was being cruel, but Mike's betrayal had cut deep on so many levels and he couldn't hold the words back, "I don't have to put up with your melodrama anymore, just get out. Go run off to Hardman and do his dirty work. You too deserve each other."

"Harvey please…." Mike begged, not sure where he was going with this, it's not like he could actually explain but now that he had succeeded in making Harvey angry at him he would do anything to take tit back.

"Get out," Harvey said, turning towards the window signalling that he conversation, amongst other things, was over.

Mike slumped his shoulders and wanted to scream at Harvey, _'Can't you see, don't you get it'?_

Mike could feel Donna's glare before he saw it, he opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. Donna had warned him before about hurting Harvey and he didn't really want to face the consequences right now.

As he looked in through Harvey's door and then back down the hall he tried to think of how things had been before, how relatively simple things were, given the whole 'not a real lawyer' thing.

That's when he saw Hardman, God he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Standing between the two partner's he realised that for the first time in a long time he was truly alone.

As he walked away from Harvey's office, he let out a whisper hoping somehow, someone would hear it and understand. _"I did it for you."_

* * *

"I'm heading out for the night." Donna said as she leaned in through Harvey's door, "but if you want to talk we could….."

"I'm fine." Harvey said meeting her gaze, keeping his voice strong and emotionless, he had an act to maintain, "so the kid jumped ship? No big deal, I _made _him the associate he is, I can fix this 'Kyle' too. I don't need Mike.'

He said the last part more to convince himself than Donna and he knew the second the words left his mouth how wrong he was. The word's didn't even sound like his, they sounded broken.

"Harvey," Donna said stepping up to his desk, "it's ok to …."

"Please Donna," Harvey interrupted, "just leave it alone."

"Ok," she answered holding up her hands and backing away, she knew that when 'please' came into it she wasn't going to win, "but if you change your mind."

"I won't," he lied to them both as she left the office.

He'd never really noticed the size of his office before, but now in the almost darkness it felt vast and empty. He looked at his couch and tried to push down the feeling of longing that erupted when he thought of how many times Mike had fallen asleep on it.

'_Will you just get a grip! The kid made it painfully clear, he used you to work his way up the ladder. You were just another stepping stone.'_

'_Mixing your metaphors there Harvey?' _his mind answered, _'why can't you just admit you're going to miss the kid?'_

Harvey sighed and relaxed back into his chair, which considering how much he paid for it really should be giving him more comfort than it was right now.

He couldn't pin point the moment when Mike had become more than an associate to him, maybe he had never really been just that, and that made the realisation that Harvey was nothing more than an employer to Mike sting that little bit more.

It's not like he hadn't always known that Mike wasn't interested like that, hell the whole Rachel debacle of a few weeks previously should have been enough to drive that home, but he just couldn't believe that Mike would do what he did. He was the _good _lawyer, the one who _openly _cared rather than the secret brand of caring Harvey had perfected over the years.

He knew that Mike was impressed with the whole asinine omelette bar stunt but really, could that snake of lawyer actually have lured Mike to the dark side? He couldn't help but smile as he imagined Mike's reaction to the Star Wars reference.

'_Stop it' _he told himself, _'you need to forget the kid and move on.'_

Maybe that whole Rachel thing had been the last straw for Mike, things hadn't really been the same since. Harvey knew he shouldn't have reacted to it as forcefully as he had, that it wasn't fair to let his jealously cloud the situation but in the heat of the moment he'd hac a rare loss of control.

'_Did you just admit you're jealous, thus admitting that you care Mr. Specter?' _a ghost of Mike's voice mocked him.

Harvey rose from his chair and slipped on his jacket and with it, his façade. He wasn't some love sick school boy mourning over some unrequited love, he was Harvey goddamn Specter, best closer in city and absolutely capable of living his live without one Mike Ross.

As he closed the door on the office and looked down the empty hall way he prepared himself for the days to come.

He could do this….and god help anyone that got in his way as he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, particularly tmelange for pointing out that my Harvey is a little out of character, you're right, there's no way he wouldn't see right through Hardman's little scheme, I don't know why I even wrote it that way to start with?…..I blame the dust covering my brain :)**

**Anyway, as such, I have decided to do a little re-write to make Harvey more real, (as real as a fictional character can be) so there might be a slight delay in getting these up but I will be back soon.**

**Also, the chapter lengths get a bit erratic from here...sorry.**

It took Harvey all of 10 minutes to realise what an idiot he had been as Ray drove him home, there was no way Mike would pick Hardman over him, the kid just didn't _do_ things like that and Hardman was just the right kind of asshole to pray on the weaker man.

Harvey blamed the pent up frustrations he was feeling over his unrequited desire for Mike on his momentary lapse of judgement.

Hardman was up to something and he knew it…..but _proving _it, that would be a problem. Daniel Hardman was not some new kid on the block, he had been around long enough to know how to cover his tracks.

'_But what the hell can he have on Mike that would him cave like this?….if it was __**the **__secret he'd have tossed us both out on our asses long ago…..what has Mike gotten himself into now? And why didn't he just come to me_? he thought finally, his heart sinking at the thought that if he had just let himself care for the kid the way he knew he really wanted to that this could have been avoided.

'_I don't care!' _his head taunted him, throwing the words he had said to Mike back at him at full force. His heart ached even more when he thought that Mike would remember that day and all the other times he had said it so much more vividly than he did himself.

Harvey stared out of the window into the night around him and couldn't bare to see his reflection in the glass.

'_This is all your fault Harvey' _he thought, '_You were supposed to look out for the kid not just let him get snatched away at the first opportunity.'_

'_You're not getting fired on my watch,' _his head replayed, _'yeah like being Hardman's personal lap dog is really any better.'_

"I know, I know," he sighed to himself, _'but don't forget….I'm Harvey Specter,' _he smiled determinedly, _'no one steals from me and gets away with it'._

He _was _going to get to bottom of whatever Hardman was playing at but damn it would be a hell of a lot easier with Mike around.

* * *

It had been a little over a two weeks since that fateful day and the wounds still cut deep. Harvey was so frustrated at not being able to get his own way that he was yelling at everyone in sight and Mike, when he actually surfaced from the file room he had been banished too, looked like his life had been torn apart.

Which to be honest it had.

Hardman was a slave driver, on the surface he was all smiles and professionalism, and anyone that didn't work for him directly thought he was the Messiah, but the _real _Daniel Hardman….well, that was something all together different.

Each morning when Mike arrived in the office, assuming he _actually made _it home the night before, there would be a stack of files higher than the one before on his desk, complete with an impossible deadline. He knew Hardman was just trying to make a point, Mike was _his _now and if he said jump, Mike better damn well ask which floor he meant from.

In the beginning he would have asked ' How high?' but right now he'd been beaten so far to the ground that down was the only direction that seemed to exist.

Hardman on the other hand was enjoying the perks of his new puppet, and that wasn't even considering the amount of cases they had closed. Mike's absence was causing Harvey to slip off the deep end whether Harvey would his admit his foul mood was caused by that or not. His antics were driving Jessica crazy and if he didn't know better he'd say she was one step from firing her beloved senior partner, although it'd take something pretty drastic to get her to take that final action. He knew there was some deep routed loyalty there but if she did eventually fire Harvey, that would be an added bonus. For now he could settle for giving him hell.

To make matters worse for Mike he was the social outcast of the firm, even more so than before. Rachel was speaking to him again but on a purely professional basis, which was fair considering. He still felt bad for initiating a relationship with her, he'd known even before Harvey gave him the ultimatum that it was a bad idea. He really liked her and did honestly think they could have something, but looking back there was only one person, one _man_, he truly cared about.

And there in lay the problem. On the rare occasion that he was granted a reprieve from the work that Hardman and Louis threw at him, because Louis just had to get in on the act too, he would come face to face with the object of his desire…or more accurately these days, his despair.

Harvey would walk past him pretending he wasn't even there, or if it was absolutely necessary to acknowledge his presence he would change direction to avoid him. It was like he no longer existed, at least that was Mike's point of view. Mike had even contemplated creating some convoluted scheme to go to Harvey's office and smooth things over, but he knew if he put even one foot in the door he'd crack and all this would be for nothing.

In reality, Harvey had to force himself not to drag Mike out of Hardman's office by his god awful skinny tie and hide him away somewhere. Ignoring Mike in the halls was proving to be much easier than ignoring the hurt in his eyes every time he deliberately passed him by, Mike's pain shot through Harvey with every fleeting glance and he had to fight not to give in.

He had to keep up the pretence that he didn't know what Hardman was doing, although he was sure Hardman was well aware of the effect he was having.

'_People in Timbuktu are aware Harvey, you're going off the rails and you know it…how did you let one little associate…..__**fake **__associate at that get so far under your skin?'_

Harvey had held off on telling Mike that he knew Hardman was playing dirty. He wanted so badly to show Mike that he wasn't the cold hearted bastard he let everyone believe he was, but he knew that if he gave Mike even the slightest bit of hope Hardman would see it and he couldn't afford to tip him off.

'_Damn those eyes of your's kid, they give everything away…..except the one thing I so want to see..' _Harvey added to himself almost wistfully before telling himself to get a grip.

Granted, Harvey didn't actually have a plan yet, all the drastic tactics he would usually resort to were all wrong for this. Harvey had a pretty good idea of Hardman's end game and he wasn't going to play along. He knew Hardman wanted to drive Harvey to the point that he would do something he couldn't recover from and force Jessica's hand.

He knew Hardman was watching his every move and practically rubbing his hands with glee whenever he yelled at an associate but that was as far as it was going to go. He knew his decline in attitude was playing right into Hardman's hands, but he refused to go that extra step. There was only one way Hardman would make Harvey hit rock bottom and that was if he was dragging the son of a bitch with him.

Sure, he'd screwed up the whole Porter thing by being, as Jessica rightly said 'a dick,' but he couldn't screw this one up. There was too much at risk, he had to keep his cool…..somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where the hell is Kyle?" Harvey yelled into the intercom, stabbing the button with his finger when it wouldn't co-operate.

"Looking at the Carter merger like you asked," Donna said from the doorway, "and forget the intercom. You've been yelling so much lately I just disconnected it from your end. I'm surprised Jessica can't hear you from her office."

Harvey just glowered and pushed some papers around his desk trying to relax, Donna was right, his attitude was getting to be too much, he was even starting to annoy himself.

"Well, he should have finished that by now, what the hell…..what" he calmed himself, "is taking him so long."

"You know how complex that case is, as much as he annoys the hell out of me, I've got to give him credit, he's working his ass off. He can't just click his fingers and get this done in a day. He's not Mike you know."

Harvey's head snapped up at the mention of his former associate, as if Donna had broken some unspoken oath. Couldn't she see how hearing his name ripped him to pieces.

"Oh please," Donna rolled her eyes taking a seat, "tell me you're not still PMS'ing about that." Donna asked not fully understanding the emotion in Harvey's eyes. "Which brings me to my next topic by the way, the suspense is killing me. You going to let me in on your plan or not?"

"My plan?" Harvey asked acting coy,

"Yeah, the one to get Mike back before Hardman works him into an early grave?" she said as though it was obvious.

Harvey felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of anything happening to Mike, he felt guilty enough at leaving him to the mercy of Hardman. He knew Donna was right though, things were getting out of hand, on the rare occasion that he had allowed his eyes to fall upon Mike he was always taken aback by how weary he looked.

He knew that it was because Hardman and Louis were treating Mike like they're own personal Google and he'd heard it through the grapevine that Mike hadn't left the office before 11pm, if at all, most nights. His hands gripped his pen like a vice as he tried to hold back the anger.

"And why would I _want _to get Mike back?" Harvey asked, keeping up the act, he trusted Donna but the less people involved in Hardman's vendetta the better "he _chose _to leave, he _wanted _to go."

"Seriously?" Donna asked incredulously, "you actually _believe _that? Harvey Specter is actually falling for the high school theatrics Mike pulled. I never thought I'd see the day that your wounded pride would outwit your brain. Sure, I believed him for all of 5 seconds but come on, you know he would never choose this if he wasn't being forced into it somehow?"

"Donna, what are you talking about, you were here that day," Harvey said, with less conviction than he should, the constant battle to keep his cool wearing on him.

"Yeah, and I was here everyday before that and I know that there is not a chance in hell that that boy would leave you for another partner."

"Leave _me_?" Harvey shook his head laughing, a brief moment of relief in this whole mess "you make it sound like we were a couple or something."

Donna just kept her stare fixed on Harvey, that comment was just too easy.

"Donna," Harvey said, his tone almost a warning,

"Ok, so maybe you two weren't _actually _dating or anything but please I have eyes. I saw the longing looks you two were throwing around. Don't even _try _and deny it."

Harvey didn't answer, knowing when he was beaten, anything he said to Donna right now she would work into an admission of feelings.

'_Probably because she'd be right and you know it'_

Harvey couldn't bring himself to believe that Mike had been throwing anything around, other than his baseballs which Harvey had warned him about enough times to know better,

"Oh my god!" Donna said pointing at Harvey, realisation dawning on her as she saw the brief crack of Harvey's façade, "I can _not _believe you….you've been lawyering me this whole time haven't you…we'll talk about _that _later,but I can not believe you would try to play me….do not speak…" she ordered as Harvey opened his mouth, "you're planning something and you were going to try and keep it from me."

"Actually, I'm really not planning anything Donna," Harvey admitted dejectedly, shaking his head, "I've got no leverage and if I do what I _really _want to do, Jessica will throw me out the window." he half joked remembering a previous threat.

"You should have come to me, I have connections remember," Donna smiled, mostly at the thought of Harvey kicking that two-faced lawyer's ass "and why the hell have you been stringing the kid along like this, just tell him you know what's going on before he has a nervous breakdown would you?"

"I have connections too Donna and they're not getting me anywhere, but sure try yours if you want," he breathed deeply, "and as for Mike, you try telling him that you let him go and now you have no idea how to get him back and see how you like it. Besides, he could do with a little toughening up." Harvey added not believing his own words but needing to repair the crack his_ 'I don't have emotions' _façade before the rest if him came falling down.

"Yeah the only problem with that Harvey," Donna sighed, "is that sometimes you toughen something up so much that it cracks at the slightest touch…..he can't take much more of this."

"I know Donna and I'm gonna stop this tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Mike that I know and tell Hardman that he _is _giving me Mike back. He'll see my weakness and win this round, but with Mike back on side we can find out what Hardman has on him and deal with it. Plus, just think how much faster digging through the Hardman's life will go with Mike around."

"Why don't you just admit that you miss him and get it over with," Donna teased earning herself a patented Harvey Specter glare.

"And when you confront Hardman tomorrow armed with _nothing _and he tells you go to hell and that for good measure he's gonna push Mike even harder. What then Harvey?"

"I won't let that happen," Harvey said, not sure he believed it himself, this wasn't like going up against Louis, he had a real adversary now.

"Well, if you need reinforcements," Donna said grimly as she backed out the door "you know where to find me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, I'd been struggling with where this was going, just how were they going to get Hardman? I had a flash of inspiration this morning though and can assure you there will be some Hardman ass-kicking in the fic's future...but a lot nearer the end I think, need some more bonding between our boys first!**

**Chapter 5**

Mike was elbow deep in files when he heard it, he'd been at his desk so long and was so exhausted that he was sure it was his imagination, until he heard it again and felt the unmistakeable presence of someone behind him.

"I said, hello puppy" Donna repeated, using his nickname to break the ice, after her talk with Harvey she had decided to see Mike, and by that she meant break and him make him tell her everything before Harvey went up against Hardman. If Harvey had any hope in winning that fight he needed to know the whole story.

"Did the apocalypse start already?" Mike asked, "I figured that'd happen long before I spoke to you again."

Donna's heart melted a little at the hurt he was trying to keep out of his voice and broken look in his eyes.

"Yeah about all that," she whispered, leaning down so her head was level with his shoulders, " I know."

'_How can she know?' _

"You do?" he asked casually after a beat, too confused and exhausted to give a full blown panic attack the justice it deserved.

"I do" she nodded conspiratorially, " but what I don't get is why you didn't come to Harvey when Hardman pulled out whatever he has on you, Harvey saved your job once he'd do it again."

"_**My **_job?" Mike blurted out before his tired mind could stop him, "it's **Harvey's **job you need to be worried about!"

If he could have clamped his mouth shut he would have but it was too late.

"What?" Donna asked rising to her feet, looking around her to make sure the office was empty,

"You said you knew!" Mike spluttered.

"Really, you haven't learned that trick by now?" Donna asked, concerned that Mike could in some ways still be so naïve. "Start at the beginning." she finished pulling up a chair.

Mike ran a hand over the back of his neck and sighed, this night had was going to be a lot longer than he had originally planned.

"You have to promise me you won't tell him!" Mike begged, "you know he'll go and do something crazy. I've already screwed up my life I _won't _be responsible for messing up his too."

"You boys," Donna sighed, "you _both _risk your job's for each other but _still _can't manage to communicate"

"Woah, back up a second, he what?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"How do you think he convinced Jessica to let you stay? He put it in no uncertain terms that if you go, he goes." she explained.

"He did that for me? Why?"

"Why did _you _do it?" Donna countered, knowing that if Mike thought hard enough about it he could figure it out,

"Trust me, he didn't do it for the same reason I did," Mike sighed sitting back in his chair and rubbing his eyes from exhaustion.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Donna smiled knowingly. "You should go home kid, you need to get some rest before you pass out."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," he joked grimly, picking up his highlighter, choosing to ignore Donna's cryptic comment, there was no way Harvey felt for Mike what Mike felt for him.

"So not a time to joke like that," she sighed getting out her chair, "come on I'll give you a ride home, I'm not letting you anywhere near that bike tonight."

"Thanks," Mike said letting himself relax for the first time in weeks, "but on one condition."

"You want a ride or not?" Donna asked, "ok, tell me," she said, willing to lose a battle to win the war.

"_**Don't tell Harvey**_**," **he half told and half begged her, "I can deal with whatever Hardman throws at me but I _can't _deal with knowing that when Harvey beats Hardman to death with a can opener for threatening his job that'll it be my fault."

'_Believe me honey,' _Donna almost said, _'It won't be for threatening his __**job **__that he's doing it'_

Donna would usually never even _contemplate _keeping secrets from Harvey but she knew Mike was right, Harvey was already on the verge of treating his boss to a beat down for the way he was treating Mike, _if _he knew that Hardman had used Mike's loyalty for him to back _his _kid into a corner he'd flip.

"Ok, but you have to promise _me _that if this gets too much you will do something about it, and by that I mean come and tell me right away. If I have to find out from someone else you _will _regret it" she said jokingly but stern enough to let Mike know she meant business.

"I promise." Mike nodded as he followed her out the door.

* * *

Daniel Hardman sat back in his chair surveying all he beheld, he was _back _and things were going just as he wanted.

He was running Mike ragged but he had to hand it to the kid, he _was _impressive, he got everything done mostly on time and despite the fact that he was _sure _Mike wanted to kill him he had barely said a word about it. The occasional death glare maybe, but barely a word. He could see why Harvey was so infatuated….and he was pretty sure that it _was _'**infatuation'**, Harvey's particular taste in companion being the worst kept secret amongst the senior partners. Not all assistants were as discreet as Donna.

Mike's hard work was keeping Louis sweet and best of all Harvey was slowly coming apart at the seams.

If he was honest with himself he knew the threat he'd made to Mike was empty. If he ever fired Harvey himself half the firm would turn against him. Granted, the other half of the firm thought Harvey was a dick, but despite that fact Mike was right, Harvey _was _the firm these days, much to Hardman's chagrin. In his absence Harvey had risen so fast through the ranks that his name was synonymous with Pearson Hardman and much as he hated him, his vendetta wasn't worth losing favour with the clients that were loyal to his rival.

No, there was no way that he would actually fire Harvey directly, but he if could make him lose it and get himself fired, now that would be just perfect. An almost impossible task he knew, Harvey was no rookie and he wouldn't fall for his games Mike had, but slowly driving the senior partner insane was good enough for now.

Thankfully, Mike had been so blindingly loyal that he hadn't seen the hollowness of Hardman's words and had acted just as he thought he would. He was so scared that Hardman might actually follow through that he hadn't even _tried _to get word to Harvey. Yes, this could keep him entertained for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mike had managed to get a few hours sleep the night before, but only after Donna had walked him to his door to ensure he didn't even think of working when he got in.

He tossed and turned for much of the night trying to make sense of everything that Donna had told him. He finally fell into a fitful sleep around 3am and was feeling relatively refreshed that morning. Well, he could walk from the associates kitchen to his desk without feeling like he was going to pass out anyway.

He was nervous about the possibility of running into Harvey as he walked through the halls but he needed to see Donna, make sure she'd kept her promise. He knew better than to doubt her but he was at his wit's end and just didn't know what to do anymore.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see Harvey coming out of his office until he felt the warmth of the coffee he had brought up to Donna spreading over his shirt.

'_My shirt?…..oh god that means….."_

Mike slowly lifted his head to see Harvey shaking coffee off his hands and surveying his now ruined suit.

"_This can not be happening."_

"Jesus Christ, look where you're going" Harvey fumed, he'd just psyched himself up to tear Hardman to shreds and the fire was evident in his voice, "Mike?" he asked, fully expecting it to be Kyle standing in front of him.

Mike was on the verge of pointing out the fact that Harvey hadn't noticed it was him, meaning that he too wasn't looking where he was going but decided against it when he saw the stern look in his eyes.

Little did he know that the look was for Hardman and it had taken Harvey the entire ride to work that morning to get his game face on. Every time he got half way angry he would think of what Hardman had done to Mike to get the rest of the way, and it just broke him down and he couldn't keep up his bravado.

"God, I'm so sorry" Mike said grabbing the tissues Donna was handing him and dabbing at Harvey's shirt, his voice betraying the fact that he was apologising for so much more than coffee. Although _why _he wasn't sure, he _had _saved the guys job after all.

'_And lied to him….and stuck him with Kyle….and had no back bone, why can't you just stand up for yourself?'_

"Mike, Mike, just stop." Harvey said pushing Mike's hands away more forcefully than he intended. Being this close to Mike again and seeing the hurt and exhaustion in his eyes that he should have stopped weeks ago was too much to take. He was the best lawyer in this firm, Jessica aside, he solved billion dollar problems for breakfast, he should have dealt with this small issue with no problem but he had never come up against such opposition. He had called on all the favours he had and bribed every associate, assistant and paralegal he could find, but no-one knew anything.

'_How is that even possible, this is a law firm it runs on gossip and backhanded rumours.'_

The only people that knew the truth were Hardman and the currently soaking wet associate standing in front of him….ironically for him the only two people he could probably never crack. Hardman was just too good and Mike….well, Harvey had the skill to break that kid in seconds if he wanted to, but Mike was already so fragile and Harvey didn't think he could bear to be the one to take the final swing.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled to himself casting his eyes to the floor,

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Harvey asked confused, earning a glare from Donna at the tone that he used, he needed to calm down. "I just mean I haven't seen you in a while." he said trying to claw back some points.

'_God, could you sound any more lame Harvey?' _he asked himself. _'of course you haven't seen him, you've been avoiding him remember?'_

"2 weeks , 4 days, 10 hours…give or take," Mike shrugged,

'_Of course he'd know that,_' Harvey said holding back a sigh.

"I just came to see Donna, I'll uh….just…..go…." Mike said dejectedly avoiding Harvey's gaze, he didn't need to see the disappointment he knew he was in his eyes. "Oh…the suit…..leave the dry cleaning bill on my desk….I'll uh take care of it." he threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Smooth" Donna whispered to Harvey as he stood staring after Mike down the hallway,

"Can you just get my spare suit please Donna?" he asked, not feeling like discussing this in the hallway,

"One suit coming up," she smirked.

* * *

20 minutes later Harvey was sat behind his desk freshly suited and absolutely not thinking about Mike. Maybe.

"Donna, I need you in here," he asked quietly through the recently fixed intercom,

"What can't even dress yourself without Mike these days?" Donna joked as she walked in, "see that's funny because I implied that Mike dresses you but we all know that in reality you want him to 'undress you."

"Funny," Harvey said clearly not amused, but noticing that his brain didn't even try to deny it " I know you know what Hardman has on him," he said as she sat down, "Why else would Mike come up here to see you after…."

""2 weeks , 4 days, 10 hours…give or take," Donna smiled sadly, remembering Mike's earlier words,

"Yeah," Harvey replied, "I need you to tell me Donna." he said firmly,

"I can't Harvey" she said rising from her seat, if anyone could make her break a promise it was him, he _was _the best closer around after all. Sure she had told Mike what Harvey had done for him but Harvey had technically never said that she couldn't so that was different.

"Donna," he said getting to his feet, "I know you forced it out of him so that I'd be playing with a full deck when I went up against Hardman so why not just tell me?"

"I _promised _Harvey, but we'll figure something out" she compromised. The something in question was most likely Daniel Hardman getting a very big and loud piece of her mind, she wasn't afraid of him and _no-one _came after her boys. "Just don't go to Hardman or Mike, not yet. I know you'll be able to get it out of Mike if you try but it's important to him that you don't know, please just let me try something first,"

'_And more important to you that you don't know' _Donna though, mentally picturing the chaos that would ensue.

"I would never doubt your super powers but what exactly can you try that I can't?" Harvey asked sitting back down,

'_Why doesn't Mike want me to know, I already know he's fake lawyer, what else could he have done that was so bad?….maybe it's about Rachel….oh god, maybe Hardman caught them together somewhere….that stupid kid why didn't he just break up with her like I told him too._'

"So many things," she smiled, not truly believing her own hype.

Donna looked at Harvey sighed to herself at the look of pure jealousy on his face as he got completely the wrong idea. _"God, these boys will be the death of me!' _

**_Authors Note: Just looked at my chapter numbers and this is turning out to be a lot longer than I intended, hope you guys continue to enjoy and stick with it. Thanks again for the reviews x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: So I'm almost done writing the final chapter so I thought as a treat and a thank you for my reviews I would post an extra chapter tonight. Superfanficreader I've taken your advice and melded some of the chapters into longer ones where I could, so I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Also if anyone's interested I have a new fic on the way and will hopefully have enough written soon to start posting when this is finished. Thanks again x**

**Chapter 7**

Hardman was sitting at his desk, Louis to his right when Donna walked in unannounced, Louis was quietly seething over the fact that he still didn't have full domain over the boy genius even after all the tricks he'd pulled and Hardman was savouring his victory over Harvey.

"Miss Paulsen," Hardman said laying on the charm, "to what do I owe the pleasure? I don't believe we have an appointment."

"You can turn off the niceties, I think we both know why I'm here….., goodbye Louis," she finished turning her gaze on the Junior Partner.

Louis looked between her and Hardman clearly affronted, "Donna, I think you're forgetting the chain of command here, _I_ am a Junior Partner and _you _are….."

"in possession of certain information regarding a certain date," she said folding her arms and staring him down.

"I'll just come back later then Daniel?" Louis asked sheepishly, ashamed that he had been bested by an assistant in front of his boss,

"That'd be fine, Louis, thank you for your work this afternoon…He's right you know, "Hardman added when Louis was out of ear shot, "you do seem to have forgotten your place here,"

"My _place_?" Donna stated without even batting an eyelid, leaning down over his desk "is between you and Harvey and don't think that for a second that you will get away with using Mike to get to him."

Hardman smiled wickedly as he leaned back in his chair, enjoying the feeling of his plan coming together,

"I am _not _one of the 1st year associates too afraid to stand up to you, and don't forget for a second what and who I know." Donna continued, not giving Hardman any ground.

"You might have scared Mike into thinking that you would _dare _to fire Harvey but you and I both know you're full of shit. You touch Harvey and this firm will turn on you before you even leave his office. You're trying to make Harvey ruin himself but it's not never gonna happen and you're ruining Mike's life for no reason. Harvey couldn't care less about the kid, he's just an associate. The only reason he's as pissed as he is right now is that you didn't have the guts to come at him directly, you know how Harvey likes a confrontation."

Donna knew her game was weak and that Hardman could probably see right through her but it was the only weapon she had in her arsenal, she had to at least try.

Hardman stood up from his desk to level the playing field, "Donna please, is that the best you can do?" he challenged, "he's just an associate," he mimicked her, "Harvey may as well have tattooed, **'Harvey's, do not touch,' **to the kid's head. He's fallen for him and I have to say although my tastes don't swing that way I can see why. The boy _is _amazing and Harvey has always liked them smart."

Donna backed away from the desk slightly, feeling herself being pushed back into that corner that Mike now found himself living in. Hardman had thought this through too well, which was to be expected, you didn't become founding partner for nothing.

"You can tell Harvey," Hardman continued coming to stand in Donna's personal space, "that if he wants his 'puppy' back so badly, and yes, I do know that's what you call him," he smirked at Donna's look of half surprise, "that he's just gonna have to come and get him himself."

"And play right into your hands," Donna asked, "Harvey would never be so gullible."

'_If it's the difference between getting Mike back or not you know he would.'_

"Really," Harvey laughed darkly, "I think we both know he would,…oh and when Jessica fires him, which she'll have no choice but to do after I'm done with him, or rather when he's done with me….I might well be in the market for a new assistant."

Donna straightened herself up, her glare bouncing right off Hardman's thick skin, she would never work for him

"I would quit first," she seethed, as she walked out the door.

* * *

Harvey took extra care when he dressed for work that morning, viewing what he was wearing more as his battle armour than a suit. He knew Donna had said that she would take care of it, but Harvey Specter was not some shy and retiring wall flower, he could fight his own battles, thank you very much. And besides he hadn't received a victory phone call from her last night so he was going to guess that things hadn't gone quite as planned.

Talking one last look in the full length mirror he prepared himself, he was going into that office and he wasn't leaving until he had Mike following along behind him like the good little boy he had spent so long training him to be.

* * *

"First Donna and now an exclusive visit from Mr Harvey Specter himself," Hardman commented lounging on his sofa, "I certainly _am _privileged,"

"Cut the crap Daniel," Harvey said getting straight to business, "you have something on Mike Ross and in an effort to protect himself he's let you manipulate him into doing your dirty work. I want to know what it is so we can make some kind if deal, you wanna screw with me fine but leave my employees out of it,"

'_Employee,' _Harvey repeated to himself, raging underneath _'not Mike, keep this professional or you'll never get through this without pushing that smug asshole through the name so nicely printed on his door.'_

"The way in which I utilise _my _employees," Hardman said stressing the ownership, "is my concern and not yours. And although _you _may use blackmail to get what you want we don't all have to stoop so low. Mike recognised the advantages of working his way up the ladder, its ok to feel upset that he left you behind but please don't take your frustrations out on me."

"Look, whatever you have on him I _guarantee _I can find worse on you and if you don't give Mike back to me I _will _use it," Harvey said, wanting to erase the words he had just heard from his head, Mike would never do what Hardman was accusing him of.

'_Really?_' his cynical side asked himself, _'you __**have **__been treating him like crap lately when you're not mooning all over him, I wouldn't blame him for ditching you.'_

'_Shut up' _Harvey's dominant side ordered.

'_and one more thing,' _Cynical Harvey piped up again, _'What's this information we supposedly have on Hardman again….oh yeah, that's right…..we don't.'_

Harvey clenched his jaw and kept his face emotionless, the way he had trained it to. A good lawyer never showed what he was feeling on his face, you would never win that way. People had always accused him of being cold and distant, and he had let them believe it, but in truth, Harvey wasn't just about _using _emotions, he had as many as the next guy, he just hid them better.

Hardman smiled, he had the great Harvey Specter on the ropes, if Harvey had anything on him he would have come into his office waving it around like a red flag. Harvey was faking his way through this like he had so many other cases in the past but it wasn't going to work this time.

"Give him back to _you_?" Hardman countered, "you wouldn't be making this _personal _now would you?"

Harvey faltered ever so slightly furious at himself that even with everything he had just done to keep his face devoid of emotion he had been so transparent.

'_What the hell has happened to you Harvey, you would never have let yourself get into a mess like this before Mike came along.'_

"Let me ask you this Harvey, if you _use _'what you have on me' and push me out of the firm…. again '," Hardman baited him, "what's to stop me from throwing Mike to the wolves? I hear Louis is looking for a nice new associate."

Harvey's face paled slightly before turning into an almost smug grin.

' _I can handle Louis.'_

"Sure, you could force Louis to give him back, you do outrank him after all," Hardman added, almost reading Harvey's mind, "but do you really think that once Louis has Mike in his grasp that he will so easily let go. Of course, you could always run off to mommy, but when I ever so accidentally let slip tomorrow just _why _Mike is so special to you do you think Jessica will let you anywhere near him again?,….he's your _associate _Harvey…tut tut tut….." Harvey mock scolded him, "how could you be so foolish?"

Harvey rolled his shoulders and breathed deeply as he forced himself to stay where he was standing and not drag the other man over the desk and strangle him. He hated how right Hardman was, if Jessica ever knew how Harvey felt he would never work with Mike again, there were rules about dating your employees for a reason, things never turned out well, and any kind of scandal was the last thing Jessica needed right now.

Besides she was still out for his blood after finding out he'd lied about Mike going to Harvard, Harvey was being closed by Hardman and he was running out of options….he almost laughed at the irony of that as he remembered what he had once told Mike.

"Exactly, " Hardman said standing to dismiss Harvey when he didn't reply, "now I suggest you go back to your work, you must have so much of it now that Mike isn't there to help you….speaking of, I'll just go and call him to do to mine."

Harvey glared at the man before him, furious that he had been so easily played and that he had just practically been told to run along like a five year old.

"Oh and Harvey," Hardman called from his office as Harvey was half way down the hall, he liked the power trip of making Harvey come back to him, _'who's the puppy now?' _"What makes you so sure it's _himself _that he's protecting?"

Hardman waived Harvey away feeling exceedingly pleased with himself, he knew he had probably given away too much information with that last comment, Harvey's personal feelings were clouding his judgement on this but he wasn't an idiot and would figure out exactly what Hardman was getting at eventually.

But the look of pure panic on Harvey's face when Hardman had teased him was worth the price.

* * *

'_What makes you so sure he's protecting himself?'_

The words haunted Harvey, he couldn't bring himself to believe it but what else could Hardman have meant?

'_Mike did all this for me? Why? Is he crazy, I can take care of myself. When will that kid learn that he can trust me?'_

'_Trust you,?_' his mind laughed cynically, '_like __**you **__trust __**him**__? Like you trusted that he had a reason for what he was doing and let him explain it to you…..oh no wait, you didn't. What was your reaction again? Oh yes now I remember….._

' _just get out. Go run off to Hardman and do his dirty work. You too deserve each other." _another part of his mind chipped in betraying him.

'_Yeah, I'd totally trust you too,' _Mr Cynical scoffed.

"Donna, I need to see Mike in my office right now?"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Donna said, "He's currently getting his ass handed to him by Hardman. I don't know what you said to him earlier but I'm guessing you didn't intend for him to take it out on Mike."

"How do you know I talked to Hardman?" he asked, getting out of his chair, ready to kick Hardman's ass, "right, I know, you're Donna."

Donna just smiled as she watched Harvey stride purposefully down the hall way, no one messed with his puppy and got away with it. Getting out from behind her desk she made sure to follow just a few steps behind, she wasn't missing this for anything.

"Daniel," Harvey said strongly as he strode into the office unannounced, "Do you want to explain to me what the hell you're doing speaking to my associate that way."

Hardman had to fight back a smile, Harvey was falling right in line.

"I think you'll find Mr. Ross is _my _associate Harvey, haven't we already had this discussion?" Hardman grinned.

Mike just stood frozen in place, Harvey hadn't looked at him at all yet but Mike could still see the determination on his face. He was in battle mode and Mike wouldn't dare throw him off.

'_This is it, Harvey's gonna lay down the law…God bad pun, Hardman is gonna get what's coming to him and it'll all be ok….or Harvey will beat the shit out of him and we'll both be fired anyway….great!'_

"Actually Daniel," Harvey said almost spitting out the name, "I haven't signed any contract releasing Mike to you so technically he is _my _associate."

Harvey had been searching through the Pearson Hardman employee hand book earlier in the day and was willing to use whatever he could find however fickle it was.

'_God, why the hell didn't I think of that?' _Mike chastised himself, _'Hardman might be the boss but there are still procedures to follow. Clearly crippling fear turns me into an idiot."_

"Yes," Hardman agreed, fully expecting Harvey to play that card "you're right and speaking of which I have the papers right here, so if you have a moment…." he left the sentence open as he handed the offending documents to Harvey.

Harvey took them and looked at Mike for the first time and almost cracked at the pleading he saw in his eyes,

"I don't think so, _I_ hired Mike_, I _mentored him,"…._'in a fashion' _he thought, "Mike is mine and he's staying that way,"

Ordinarily Mike would object to being treated as someone's property but had to admit that hearing those words from Harvey was somewhat comforting.

"Are you _sure _you want to continue working for Harvey, Mike?" Hardman said turning to the associate, "I trust you _remember _our discussion," mocking Mike and his memory in one go.

'_Check' _he thought, he had both men right where he wanted them.

He knew Mike would never agree to go back, not while the fear of risking Harvey lay over his head, and he would never reveal the reason he had agreed to leave and have Harvey lose it. So it lay with Harvey who for all his bravado just didn't have the power to take back his associate…. without using force anyway.

'_Come on Harvey,' _Hardman goaded him with a smile, ' _You know you want to do it.'_

Harvey gritted his teeth and stared the older man down, he wouldn't stoop to his level.

"Look Mike," Harvey said at last, "whatever he has on you, whatever you did, just tell me and we can work this out." Harvey just couldn't bring himself to believe that Mike had really done all this for him and was convinced that Hardman had just been goading him with his cryptic comment.

Hardman smirked, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through his veins at how he had manipulated Harvey. He could see the look of disappointment and resentment on Mike's face as his mentor assumed that all of this was because Mike had made some kind of mistake.

'_So much for protecting your own Harvey,' _Hardman thought, _'you don't have even the slightest faith in the kid.'_

Mike just stared at Harvey and shook his head silently,

'_I did all this for him and he still thinks I'm a screw up, I'm never gonna be good enough for him'_

'_Best closer in New York eh Harvey?…..not this time.' _Hardman thought as the three men continued to stare each other down.

'_Just tell me kid,' _Harvey pleaded inwardly as his turned back to look at Mike, the confusion and desperation now pouring out of the younger man's eyes.

Harvey hated himself a little in that moment, he should never have let this happen. He should have given Mike enough faith to trust in him. Never have let him feel alone enough to break under Hardman's pressure.

"Sign the contract Harvey," Mike finally said, his voice betraying the exhaustion and betrayal he felt, "I work for Mr. Hardman now…..exclusively " he said, the word tasting bitter on his tongue.

"What?" Harvey gasped in disbelief, he'd given Mike an out….kind of, if he just told him what it was that Hardman had on him he'd make a deal with the devil, no matter how degrading, anything to get Mike back.

Being in the room with the two partners it had finally dawned on Mike what this had all really been about. He cursed himself for not seeing it that first day, but Mike had never been good at thinking clearly when people he cared about were under threat. Hardman didn't care less who Mike worked for, the was just trying to one up the senior partner and was using Mike to do it.

'_Hardman was never gonna __**fire **__Harvey….idiot! He just wanted to see what you would do and prove he was smarter than his Senior Partner and you fell right into his trap'_

The thought of working for Hardman for the foreseeable future filled Mike with dread but it was either that or go back to working for Harvey. Ten minutes ago Mike would have jumped at the chance but now he couldn't bare the thought. He had hoped that Harvey would somehow see _why _he had done this, would figure it out and just once think he was something more than the loser associate the rest of the firm treated him as.

'_Harvey doesn't do emotions Mike,_' he remindnded himself, _'of ocurse he wounldt see that all of this was because of yours.'_

But no, not even Harvey who knew him like no other could see the truth, he was still just Mike Ross, fake lawyer and screw up. Mike knew know that no matter what he did in the future that's all he would ever be and he couldn't bare to see the disappointment in Harvey's eyes on a daily basis.

'_He doesn't care about me_.' Mike thought,

'_He never said he did,' _Mike's subconscious reminded him.

As far as Mike was concerned in his current emotionally exhausted state Harvey had made it perfectly clear what he thought of him and really he should have seen it coming, hadn't he told him since day one that Harvey was all about Harvey.

"Wonderful," Hardman said clasping his hands together as Harvey reluctantly signed on the dotted line, he wanted nothing more than to drag Mike into a dark corner and shake him until he explained what the hell was going on. But Hardman had already scored one victory by turning Mike, he wouldn't give him anymore by breaking down at the office. When the day ended though, Harvey was going to go straight to Mike's to give that kid a piece of his mind and somehow fix this mess they found themselves in.

"Now that brings me to my next order of business… Harvey, you can stay for this." he said as the Senior Partner tried to make his retreat. "Mike, I'm sorry, ….but we're going to have to let you go."

'_Check Mate' _Hardman thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Much like the characters in this fic I have had the day from hell, so be nice...only joking. This is a longer chapter and hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 8**

"_Mike, I'm sorry but we're going to have to let you go."_

The words bounced around the room bruising him every time they connected with his body. Mike's worst fear had been realised and he turned to Harvey for some confirmation that this wasn't really happening.

"You son of a bitch," Harvey raged, lunging forwards only to be held back, just, by Mike.

Mike's head was reeling, a mixture of shock, panic and despair racing through his mind but despite all of this and the hurt he felt, he wasn't going to let Harvey take the revenge he wanted on Hardman. He couldn't let Hardman get what he wanted.

'_I will not have lost my job for nothing._'

"Harvey please, control yourself," Hardman admonished him sarcastically. "I've been reviewing Mike's work over the last month and it's just not up to the standard we would expect of one of our associates."

Hardman was enjoying this, he'd won in so many ways. Harvey hadn't fully lost control when Mike had chosen the wrong side but actually this was better. He knew he needed to up his game and depriving Harvey of his associate permanently instead would surely do the trick. He could have just fired Mike in the first place but watching Harvey fall from so high had been so much more enjoyable.

"That's crap and you know it," Harvey said, stepping closer to the desk.

Hardman smiled to himself as he watched the two men before him unravel, he hadn't needed Harvey to sign Mike over to him to fire him but it had been just one more victory and the devastated look on Mike's face…..well wasn't that a picture.

"Mike…..Mike….."Harvey said to the man clutching his arms, "let go….I'm fine."

Harvey smoothed out his suit as Mike took a step back, unconsciously getting closer to the door,

"You are _not _fired, I don't care what just happened, we're going to Jessica." he said firmly, trying to reassure Mike. "I'm **not **allowing this to happen."

"You know what Harvey?" Mike said finding some strength he didn't know he had left, "just forget it. Jessica couldn't care less about me and you know it, and," he said exhausted, risking a fleeting glance at Hardman hoping he hadn't given too much away "you might have gotten your way the last time but she won't let you win again,"

'_And I'm clearly so useless why would you even want to keep me?_' Mike's bitter side kicked in,

Harvey opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say, the kid knew what he had done for him, _'Donna!_'….. then surely he must trust him, know he would make whatever deal Daniel wanted.

'_So why the hell didn't he come to me when he was in trouble?'_

It finally dawned on Harvey that maybe Hardman _hadn't _been playing with him, Mike _had _done this for him and Harvey had just assumed the worst about the only person who'd risk everything for him.

"You are right about one thing though," Mike said smiling sadly, his thoughts still a mess, "I'm _not _fired," he added turning to Hardman, "because I quit"

'_Hah, didn't see that one coming did you?_' he triumphed silently, knowing that it didn't make any difference when he was already fired, and he really could do with the severance money but the defiant side of him figured that if was going to be forced out he should at least get the last word.

He gave Harvey one last look in the eye and the betrayal Harvey found there almost brought him to his knees.

'_And I had the nerve to think he betrayed __**me! **__Harvey what have you done!'_

"Goodbye Donna" Mike smiled sadly as he walked past her hiding spot, she just smiled sadly back unable to find the words to comfort Mike.

"Harvey Specter," she said in shocked disbelief as he left the office, "What the _hell _was that?" ….

* * *

Donna sat at Harvey's kitchen counter nursing a cup of coffee while they waited for Mike to arrive, after copious texts and phone calls she had persuaded, more like grovelled enough, to convince Mike to come over.

He was still understandably pissed at Harvey for his lack of trust earlier, but she'd convinced him that they had a plan to take Hardman down a peg or too and the earlier events still fresh on Mike's mind he was all in for a bit of revenge.

'_How the hell I am gonna sort this out!'_

Donna checked the clock, Harvey was changing out of his suit and had been taking a long time about it too. She couldn't blame the guy for wanting some space though, this had been the day from hell and he had a lot to process. He hadn't said much to her when they got back to his office, and he didn't need to, she had heard enough to know that he had a lot on his mind. He'd have to be an idiot to not have figured out what had gotten Mike in this mess and guilt was not an emotion Harvey Specter was used to experiencing.

There was a knock on the door and Harvey emerged from his room dressed in jeans and black shirt. He threw Donna a look she couldn't quite decipher on the way past, part relief that Mike had actually turned up and part apprehension. None of them really knew where to go from here.

'_You could start with an apology' _Donna silently emitted to Harvey, knowing better than to suggest it out loud,

"Come in," Harvey said stepping aside to let Mike past him, recalling the way the night had ended the last time he came over.

'_Let's just blame that on Rachel, and forget about it' _his thoughts suggested.

Mike barely met his gaze, which Harvey was thankful for, he couldn't take another dose of the emotions in them, he was still recovering from earlier. Harvey could see the tension in Mike's jaw though and the firm set of his shoulders, he hadn't relaxed any from earlier and who could blame him.

'_Well you've well and truly screwed this one up Harvey' _he told himself.

"Take a seat," Harvey said motioning to a chair, not letting it go unnoticed that Mike chose to sit in one a little further over.

Taking a seat of his own as Donna came over to join them, he bluffed "Ok, I think I have plan as to how we can get you back into the firm."

"What?" Mike asked confused and still angry, "who the hell cares about me? Donna said this was about taking Hardman down and besides _I quit …_sort of, there is no getting me back in the firm."

Mike shook his head as he tried to understand Harvey's intentions, earlier he had been so certain that Mike had caused this mess by screwing something up and now he was trying to get him back in the firm.

'_Who the hell does that for someone they don't care about?'_

"I do," Harvey blurted out in disbelief, unknowingly defending himself against Mike's thoughts,

"You do what?" Mike asked thinking he must have missed something while he was lost in his mind, Donna just shook her head, _'Men?' _

"Care about you," Harvey said, his voice barely a whisper, afraid that if he said it too loud the world might end. Hoping that Mike would recognise what a momentous occasion this was and melt into his arms and forgive him…well ok maybe he knew that was never going to happen.

"You're really going to joke about that now"? Mike stood up,

'_God, I give up everything for this guy and he's mocking me?_'

"I'm not joking Mike," Harvey said rising from his chair, "I mean it, we're gonna get you your job back and then deal with Hardman together."

"You seriously think this is funny right now?" Mike asked incredulously looking between Harvey and Donna.

"I'm _not _joking," Harvey said chasing after Mike on his way to the door, this seemed to be becoming a pattern of Mike's visits, "and I can't believe you think I would. Not about this.'

'_Can't you?' _Harvey's mind countered,

"I'm doing everything I can to help you here, if you hadn't gone and quit your job in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess." Harvey blurted out, even though he knew why the kid had done that, in the same situation he would have shown the same defiance. He was actually quite proud of Mike for it but it didn't half make things difficult.

'_Harvey…mouth shut…..now…..you are not helping yourself. This is not Mike's fault!'_

"I was already _fired _Harvey, I figured I'd claw back a little self respect. What difference does it make whether I quit or not?" Mike asked, his heart racing. More to do with the fact that one step closer and Harvey would have him pinned against the door and God that was just too hot.

'_Get a grip, Mike, you're mad at him remember?'_

"The difference Michael," Harvey enunciated slowly, as though talking to a child "is that if Hardman had fired you I could get you reinstated…..somehow, his accusations were baseless and he knew it. He was just trying to rile me."

Mike could have kicked himself, why the hell hadn't he considered that. He'd said as much to Hardman when he'd threaten to fire Harvey.

'_You're a lawyer for God's sake…unfair dismissal didn't even creep into that freaky brain of yours?'_

'_No, I was too busy __**freaking **__out,'_

"Rile you?" Mike asked instead straightening himself up, shushing the voices in his head, would Harvey finally admit that Mike meant something, _anything _to him "Why the hell would you care? You could click your fingers and have ten associates lined up outside your door in second."

"But," Harvey continued, leaning in and skipping the question, he really didn't need to get into _that _right now. "because you went and _quit _like an idiot, there's nothing I can do to help you now. You just went and threw away a perfectly good job for _nothing_. Good move, rookie,"

'_Why are you being like this?' _Harvey asked himself, _'You know it wasn't for nothing, it was for you God damn it.'_

'_Yes, but I need to hear him say it before I can even hope to believe it.'_

"Nothing?" Mike said stepping further into Harvey's space, chest heaving in unreleased anger, "You think that I would give up everything without a reason," he asked sarcastically, "if that was the case I would have quit a long time ago, you're not exactly a thrill to work for most of the time you know!"

"Then why the hell else would you do it?" Harvey almost screamed, unconsciously taking Mike by the arms, he needed him to answer this question.

"I did it for you!" Mike yelled, releasing weeks worth or pain and frustration as he yanked his arms out of Harvey's grasp.

"You're welcome," Mike said bitterly, his eyes like ice as they locked on Harvey's blank stare. Shaking his head he just turned away and slammed the door.

'_Stop him, say something….do anything Harvey.'_

Harvey walked in a daze back towards Donna and just stood there in horror at the mess he had made of things, he was supposed to be helping Mike not pushing him away. He had wanted to hear him say it, to know that Mike had done it for him because that might just mean that Mike cared about him too, although why he needed to hear that out loud he didn't know. Every action Mike had taken since he joined the firm had been enough to show Harvey how the kid felt.

'_That's just hero worship Harvey, just because you want more than friendship with Mike doesn't mean he reciprocates, you're reading this all wrong.'_

"I gotta agree with the kid," Donna said apologetically, not wanting to the be the one that finally bought Harvey to pieces "it wouldn't have killed you to say thank you. I mean, he did lose everything he ever wanted in life to protect you."

'_I didn't __**need **__protecting' _Harvey thought, but the words froze on his lips, his blank stare melting into a frown as he realised she was right and understanding now why she wouldn't tell him.

'_No wonder he can't believe you care about him, he's lost everything because of you and you couldn't even be grateful.'_

"I'll get you a drink," Donna said as she walked over to the sidebar, "a large one.

* * *

Harvey groaned as he lifted his head from the pillow, one drink had turned into four which had turned into the bottle.

He turned to look at the redhead lying next to him in his bed, wishing she was someone else, and trying to remember just how and why they had ended up in the same bed, he did have a guest room after all.

"You know it's a good job I know about your particular taste in bedfellows," Donna smirked, seemingly not hung over, "or I could be seriously offended, you didn't even try to come onto me once."

"I have a greater appreciation for my life than that," Harvey grimaced through the pain as he headed to the bathroom.

'_Thank God it's Saturday.'_

* * *

"Coffee," Donna smiled handing him a mug,

"You really _should _marry me you know," he said by way of thanks,

"And break poor Mikey's heart some more, no way." she smiled walking to the sofa.

"Poor Mikey," Harvey said using air quotes, "couldn't care less about who I date Donna,"

"Ok, normally I would just sit back and let you guys figure this out in your own time, it's more fun that way but a snail moves faster than you and this soap opera is getting painful to watch."

Harvey tilted his head, intrigued, and immediately wished he hadn't, his hangover coming back to haunt him,

"So let me make this simple, you're into Mike, Mike is so into you it kinda hurts to watch when you brush him off…..and seriously why do you do that, you _so love _him." she teased.

"Donna, baby steps, please," Harvey asked, trying to process this information "Hangover remember and you're wrong, Mike's straight so whatever you think you see, you don't?"

"Mike's straight?" Donna asked, smiling knowingly, "then I better tell my friend Mark that I set him up with a straight guy a few months back, damn, who knew my gaydar was broken."

"Wait a minute," Harvey said putting his hands up to stop her, "you set Mike up with someone, why would you do that you know I…"

"You what Harvey?" Donna smiled as he trailed off, she had him now. "And don't worry, the date didn't work out. From what Mark tells me Mike has a thing for his boss, although I hear he's kind of a dick?" she smirked, "his word. Besides, Mark and Mike? I just can't picture those names side by side on a wedding invitation without laughing, can you?"

"I…..but he…what?" Harvey babbled, alcohol dampening his mental reflexes.

"Harvey Specter, lost for words, well I never." Donna smiled, "Mike's as crazy about you as you are about him. Why else would he do what he did? Yeah I know that he's young and naïve and Hardman played him, God he played him so well, but that's the _reason _that Mike fell for the threat, not _why _he made the choice he did. You need to talk to him, you can fix this."

"After last night I really don't see how?" Harvey sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes, " I blew it."

"Yeah ok, maybe," Donna said realistically, as hopelessly romantic as she was she couldn't keep up the happily ever after pretence any more, "but you have to at least try. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

"I know," Harvey conceded, "I know,"

* * *

"Mike come on, just open the damn door," Harvey yelled, he'd tried calling, texting, voicemail, everything he could think of but Mike wouldn't get back to him, who could blame him, but Harvey refused to be defeated and had decided that enough was enough, he was going to bang on this door all night if he had to, he was going to see Mike.

"Jesus Harvey," Mike said as he opened the door and reluctantly pulled his former boss inside, "I already lost my job you really want me to be evicted too?"

"Sorry Mike, I just needed to…sorry," Harvey said again needing to get that word in as much as he could to convince him Mike that he meant it and for so much more than the noise.

" I just needed to talk to you, " he said as Mike sat down in the corner, "God do you really live _here_?" he blurted out before he could censor himself.

"You know I can just open the door and kick you out if it offends you that much," Mike barked back,

"No, no, I…..Mike….I'm sorry," he said crouching down in front of him, he may have agreed not to insult the apartment but that didn't mean he had to touch anything, _'how could the kid live like this, I should have known how bad it was,'_

"I should have known what Hardman had threatened you with, that's just his style, I shouldn't have just assumed you'd done something wrong, I'm sorry," he added, needing Mike to know how much that meant to him but there just weren't the words, "but what the hell Mike?" he continued softly, frustration starting to lace his voice as he thought back on what Hardman had done, "How could you not see that Hardman was playing you from the start, have I taught you nothing?"

'_Keep calm' _Harvey told himself, '_You're pissed at Hardman not Mike, don't take it out on him,'_

"No, I guess not," Mike said sternly almost knocking Harvey back as he got to his feet, "but maybe I _would _have learned something if you actually _bothered _to teach me!"

Mike knew he should have just stayed calm and rational and let Harvey get out what he wanted to say, but that question had him on the defensive. All his life he'd had to prove himself to others, be knocked down by people who thought he was weak, and this last month with Hardman had broken him. He wasn't going to take it any more and Harvey just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I taught you everything you know Mike, you might remember you don't actually have a degree?," Harvey reminded him sarcastically, getting in Mike's face.

'_You're here to smooth things over Harvey, the kid has a right to be pissed, just let him get it out.'_

Mike stood face to face with Harvey, feeling the heat resonating between them fuelling months of pent up frustration.

"Really, thanks so much for the reminder I'd totally forgotten that I was a fake lawyer and was never gonna make it in the real world….I mean it's not like you told me every day!' Mike spat back childishly, fighting back the temptation to just grab Harvey by the collar and kiss out his frustrations.

"I didn't _ask _you to risk your job over me," Harvey yelled, unable to stop himself, they both knew what this fight was really about, "and I think you'll find you quit," Harvey added, the fire lessening in his voice as he remembered that Mike was only in this mess because he'd put Harvey's interests before his own.

"No, you _didn't _ask me" Mike said taking a deep breath to calm himself, dropping his shoulders and his voice, but not making any attempts to back away, his eyes still locked on Harvey's, "but what the hell else was I supposed to _do_, Harvey? There was no way I was going to let him fire you, and I know I should have seen through it but I was so scared and I …."

Mike's words were cut off as Harvey gave in to temptation and pulled the younger man towards him, capturing his lips with his own.

He hadn't meant for the night to end like this, he had never intended on ever giving into his feelings no matter what he had told Donna, it was just too big of a risk, but standing there and seeing the sincerity in Mike's eyes Harvey just couldn't help himself.

The way Mike had said his name almost pleadingly and the realisation that Mike had never even _considered _taking another way out, that he had put Harvey ahead of him like it was the only thing in the world he could do had him reaching out for Mike before his mind could even process it.

Mike froze in place as Harvey's lips met his, unable to believe this was actually happening and having no idea how to respond. He was kissing his boss…no, ex boss, how had the night gotten here? Since when was Harvey even gay? What the hell was going on?

Harvey sensed Mike's reluctance and backed away, looking to the floor lest the look in his eyes betray him, gathering himself together he looked up and saw in Mike a look of confusion which he was sure could only mirror his own.

"Mike….I…..I'm sorry, I should never have done that. It was a mistake." Harvey rambled, caught off guard as he saw Mike put a hand to his mouth trying to memorise every sensation about the kiss.

"A mistake because _you _didn't want it to happen," Mike asked, taking a step forward, needing to know where he stood "or because you think _I _didn't?"

"You did?" Harvey asked hopefully, taking Mike aback_. Could Harvey really want this? _Harvey took a step forward himself and put a reluctant hand on Mike's arm, not sure if it would be ripped off for his troubles.

"Well that depends," Mike said unable to stop his smile, looking down at Harvey's hand, still unsure, "Did _you_? Because I know that you're not….well you know…..and _I _am… which makes this so confusing…and if you just did that because I was projecting what I wanted on to you well then, …..I'm sorry and it won't happen again….what the hell is going on Harvey?" Mike almost pleaded, his arms flailing around nervously, his mind unable to take anymore.

"I have no idea," Harvey said softly placing a hand to Mike's cheek, "but what I do know is that I do want this."

Mike smiled and breathed a shaky sigh, how was this really happening? He looked into Harvey's eyes and could see that he meant it. How had what started out as the worst time of his life come to this, the best moment he could ever ask for. Needless to say they had a look to talk about, neither of them was naïve enough to think that everything that had happened could be erased with just one kiss, but for right now they had better things to do.

Mike leaned in and lay his cheek to Harvey's pulling him into an embrace, the two men relaxing into each other as weeks of tension just eased away.

Harvey melted into the touch as Mike wrapped his arms around him pulling him even closer. Moving his head back Harvey bought his hands to Mike's face, smiling as Mike bought his hands down to his waist.

"I think we need to borrow Donna's gaydar," Harvey joked, " our's seem to be broken."

Mike laughed softly as he rested against the wall pulling Harvey with him, "I don't think you're gonna be needing that anymore," he smiled.

"You think too much," Harvey whispered against Mike's lips before completely closing them against his. This time Mike responded in kind, applying gentle pressure against Harvey and bringing his hands up to rest in his hair. Harvey groaned happily at the sensation opening his lips slightly, which Mike took as his opportunity to brush his tongue against Harvey's lips.

Harvey pushed his waist into Mike's as he opened his mouth wider unable to believe that such a chaste kiss was driving him so crazy. He had wanted this for so long. Mike smiled in to the kiss and parted his legs slightly to bring Harvey closer,

'_Ok so maybe he is gay after all' _Mike joked with himself, as Harvey pressed him against the wall firmly,

Slowly pulling back from Mike, Harvey looked deep into his eyes and steadied his hand against the wall,

"You wanna get out of here," he said breathlessly,

"This is _my _apartment," Mike smiled quizzically,

"Yeah but if you think I'm spending the night here you clearly don't know me." Harvey teased,

"Spending the night, after a few kisses?" Mike asked in mock surprise, "Mr. Specter, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"Mine," Harvey said with soft fire, taking Mike's lip in his own again, cutting off any retort as his tongue met Mike's.

"I'll get my coat," Mike grinned as he extricated himself from Harvey's arms.

"Good boy." Harvey smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harvey lay on his side in his king sized bed, facing Mike who was still sleeping . He smiled at the sight of him lying on his stomach clutching the pillow close to him as if afraid someone would take it away.

Harvey traced his hand lightly between Mike's shoulder blades savouring the softness of his skin and leaned forward to kiss the forehead of the man he had become so close to in so many ways last night.

Mike let a soft moan of pleasure escape his lips as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Harvey, unknowingly taking his breath away. Harvey marvelled at how this one person, who he'd met by chance, had come into his life and changed it so completely.

"Morning," Mike stretched out rolling onto his back, his body still pleasantly aching from the night before, "I could get used to this," he smiled,

"I like waking up with you too," Harvey said cuddling up to the man beside him, he never cuddled but in that moment it seemed like the most natural thing to do.

"I meant the bed," Mike joked, "but I guess you'll do too."

Harvey smacked him lightly on the side and he lifted himself up on his arms and looked down on him, his legs now on either side of Mike's.

Mike wanted to pinch himself, he couldn't really be here, this couldn't be real, Harvey only ever looked at him the way he was now in his dreams.

"I'm sorry," Harvey breathed against Mike's lips, he'd never said that word so much to anyone in his life, and meant it even fewer times, "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Mike asked, pulling his head back to look at Harvey's eyes, "we both wanted last night…."

"I didn't mean last night Mike," Harvey smiled gently as he lay back on his side, his arms still wrapped around Mike, "I meant your job, I messed things up so badly and you paid the price. God…..I am gonna kick Hardman's ass"

"Please," Mike grimaced, "I don't need to hear his name in bed, and besides you are _not_ kicking anyone's ass, I didn't lose my job just so you could go and do something stupid and lose yours too."

"Mike I have to do something, I can't let him win this, I can't let him do this to you," Harvey almost pleaded, asking for permission to make his move, something he would never have dreamed of before Mike.

"It's already done, Harvey," Mike said holding him closer, "don't worry, we're not gonna give up on this but we need to be smart about it and lucky for you…" he smiled widely, "I'm a genius."

Mike kissed Harvey softly, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened, he hated that Harvey felt guilty but was too smart to think that he wouldn't take this on himself.

Mike had felt resentment for Harvey before he had come to his apartment last night. He'd felt like Harvey didn't care, that Mike was nothing but an inconvenience in the more successful man's life but now he knew that he had been so wrong.

Every touch, every glance and whispered word from Harvey that night had proved to him that Mike had become so much more than an associate to Harvey, he just hadn't seen it before.

He knew now that Harvey had been just as scared and confused as he had been about his own feelings, probably even more so as Harvey wasn't used to feeling them. Hardman had blindsided him and used Harvey's one weakness against him, but what Hardman didn't know that Mike was also his greatest strength, together he and Harvey were unstoppable and they weren't about to start losing now.

* * *

"Sssh," Harvey whispered as he opened his front door to Donna, "Mike's sleeping,"

Harvey smiled as Donna froze in the doorway, his words having the reaction he intended,

"Whoah, whoah, back up like a week here…!" Donna said holding on to Harvey's bare arm, "Mike….our Mikey, is asleep right now….in your apartment…..in your bed and you want me to 'sssh'. Are you kidding me?"

"Hey Donna," Mike called from the bedroom door pulling on a shirt, his breath hitching as he took in Harvey who was still shirtless, "so guess what, you're right. Harvey…totally gay!" he added jokingly remembering a conversation in which he had refused to believe Donna's claims.

"I told you so," she beamed as Harvey walked up to Mike and pulled him into a hug, her boys had done good. "Please!" she said as Harvey pulled him into a full on kiss, "I haven't even had my morning coffee yet, if you guys are gonna get all hot and heavy in the kitchen at least wait until I'm awake enough to enjoy it."

Harvey reluctantly let Mike go and walked over to the coffee machine as Mike flushed slightly, "your highness," he smiled at Donna handing her a mug. "Not to sound rude but why are you here so early?"

"Well I figured you needed some cheering up but clearly," she said motioning to Mike who had decided to hide in the books on Harvey's coffee table, "I came a little late to this pity party."

"I think we're pretty cheery right now," Harvey agreed almost smugly, "Mike, you cheery?"

"Sure," Mike smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, despite telling Harvey not to worry, reality was setting in, "would be better if I had a job but guess you can't have everything."

Harvey's shoulders dropped slightly at this, he hated not knowing what to do to make things better. "Mike, honey," Donna said sitting next to him, " we are going to fix this, we're Harvey and Donna, we don't lose….but for right now just look on the bright side, you have the rest of the weekend to have your wicked way with Harvey and don't have to worry about work on Monday."

Harvey laughed at Donna's words and Mike smiled, he had always been too much about planning ahead, mapping things out, he had to learn to live in the moment. Donna was right, real life would come back in full force on Monday.

"Well in that case Donna, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Harvey smiled winking at Mike, come Monday morning things were going to change and he was going to make this weekend count.

* * *

Harvey sat across from Hardman in the conference room on Monday morning barely registering Jessica's briefing, he was too busy imagining his glares cutting pieces off the man in front of him, but really he just wanted to reach across the table and stuff Hardman's garish tie down his throat.

'_You promised Mike you wouldn't do anything," _he reminded himself, mellowing slightly as he remembered leaving Mike in his bed that morning, they had spent most of the weekend half naked if not completely imagining ways to eviscerate Hardman. Harvey had to bite back a smile as he could almost feel the sensation of Mike's legs wrapped around him, he couldn't let Mike down….he wouldn't.

"Harvey…..Harvey," Jessica repeated, her tone clear that she had said it more times that she cared to,

"Yes Jessica," he said turning on the charm, and desperately trying to earn some brownie points.

"You'll be working with Daniel on the O'Neill merger, I trust you'll be a team player on this one,"

"Absolutely," he smiled through the bile rising in his throat,

'_Jessica, that's just low,_' he thought, he knew she had some idea of why Mike had left the firm and that she was testing Harvey. If he could work with Hardman without incident he would win his way back into her favour but if not…well he'd deal with that if it came to it.

Harvey clenched his fists under the table and tried his best to talk himself down,

'_Do this for Mike like he did it for you.'_

* * *

It was around 2.30 in the afternoon when Mike got Donna's text, he had taken Harvey up on his offer to spend the day there so that they could assess the situation when Harvey got back and figure out a game plan.

Mike's brow furrowed a little as he read the words and then re-read them in is mind a few times trying to figure out what Donna meant:

_Mike! Red Alert, put on your best smile and prepare for some serious damage control! D x_

"Oh Harvey," Mike sighed aloud in the empty condo, " what have you done?"

* * *

Mike was in the bathroom when he heard the door slam loud enough that he fully expected in to be off its hinges when he went to check. He ventured into the kitchen and saw Harvey yanking off his jacket and tie as if they were strangling him.

'_Mishandling his suit?' _Mike thought, '_This is bad.'_

"What happened?" Mike asked from the doorway, meeting Harvey's shocked eyes as he turned around.

"Mike!" Harvey said breathlessly, "I forgot you were here."

"Clearly," Mike said motioning to the remnants of Harvey's suit on the floor, the suit he had so lovingly put on him this morning.

"What happened?" Mike asked again after carefully considering his options, he figured his first choice of 'What did you do?' wouldn't have gone down too well.

"I got suspended!" Harvey yelled, more at himself than Mike, as he pulled open the freezer and grabbed some ice, "can you believe that? Jessica suspended me, like this is high school or something?"

"Well, if you did what I think you did," Mike said, observing the way Harvey wrapped the ice in a towel and his hand, "I'd say you're lucky not to be _fired_."

'_Jessica must be ready to strangle him about now,_' Mike thought, _'but thank god she cares about him as much as she does,'_

Harvey looked at Mike with guilt and remorse on his face, he had done the one thing he'd promised Mike he wouldn't do. He had let Hardman bait him to the point where he just couldn't keep his anger in any more and punched him square across the jaw, and damn it had felt so good. The look of pure surprise and accomplishment on Hardman's face soon brought Harvey back down to earth though, Harvey had just lost the game.

"I'm sorry," Harvey said walking up to Mike and reaching out to him, he had never felt so vulnerable, had never let anyone this close, he was more of the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. He didn't know how to be the person that he was growing into.

"You _promised _Harvey," Mike said backing away slightly but staying close enough for Harvey to reach out to him. Mike wanted to be angry, wanted to yell and scream, but he knew that the person he was really angry at was Hardman and taking it out on Harvey wouldn't help either of them. "It'll be ok," he said stepping forward and pulling Harvey into a hug.

"You forgive me?" Harvey asked, genuinely amazed. He knew he had blown his one shot at being with Mike, he'd fallen at the first hurdle, Mike was sure to leave him.

'_Leave you?_' his mind echoed, '_you spent one night together, its not like you're married. And since when was Harvey Specter been so insecure….man up!_

Harvey knew he was being melodramatic but he couldn't stand the thought of what he had with Mike not working out, stepping back, he saw the look in Mike's blue eyes and knew that it was going to be ok. Mike was a strong kid, he had been through so much in his life already, he wasn't about to give up now.

"What did he do anyway?" Mike asked as he walked Harvey over to the sofa and rewrapped his hand, "you kept your cool when he fired me, what could be worse than that?"

"He stood right in the middle of the bull pen, in front of Jessica, Louis, all the associates and accused us of sleeping together." Harvey tightened his uninjured hand at the memory.

"Um Harvey," Mike said trying to find even the slightest humour in the situation, damage control as Donna put it, "unless I'm very much mistaken we _are _sleeping together."

"Smart ass," Harvey smiled shaking his head, he knew Mike was trying to make him feel better.

"Actually a lot more of me than that is smart," Mike winked, "wanna see?"

Harvey smiled but brushed the playful comment aside, "He said that the only reason you got the job as my associate was because you performed _special favours _for me and I just snapped," Harvey continued, needing to get this out "I couldn't let him talk about you like that."

"Awww you do care," Mike joked, to which Harvey mock glared at him. "Thank you for defending my honour," he added seriously, "but its not worth your job, next time just let it go."

"You're worth so much more than my job Mike," Harvey said sincerely, "I'm not going to let him get away with this. I don't care about my reputation, no-one would dare continue those rumours about me, they're too scared, but you're fair game, comments like that could ruin your career."

"Harvey," Mike almost scoffed, "I'm a fake lawyer who just got fired from the best firm in the city, where the founding partner has a personal vendetta against my boyfriend and the managing partner knows I lied about going to Harvard, my career is pretty much toast as it is."

'_Boyfriend? Mike please tell me you didn't just turn into a teenager at a time like this!_' his head scolded him. _'You've slept together a few times, he's not exactly giving you his class ring yet!'_

"True," Harvey smiled, taking in the boyfriend comment and choosing not to object, it was too soon for that really but why dash Mike's hopes, they both knew that's where they were headed "but those issues can be resolved, but a person's character is so important in this business and if he ruins yours with malicious rumours and lies we can't take that back. Once its out there it'll just spread until its out of control."

"Yes … it will," Mike smiled, a thought forming in his mind.

"That is not a good thing Mike, what's wrong with you?" Harvey asked worried that all this pressure had finally been too much for Mike.

"You just gave me the perfect idea," Mike beamed kissing Harvey, "and Hardman just gave me all the ammunition we need…..we're taking him down"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry its been a day or two, Real Life dared to show itself. Speaking of which it may be the end of the week before I'm back...sorry..**

**Also just looked at the new thing that tells you how many times your fic has been favourited and viewed etc and Wow! Thanks everyone. **

**Destinystime: Just saw that you added this to your community - thanks so much, that means so much...:-)**

**Hope you all continue to enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

"So what exactly are you suggesting?" Harvey asked, "we use Hardman's own lies to ruin him?" When Harvey had been talking about Mike's character earlier it had given him a genius plan even if he did say so himself. The disaster of the mock trial could actually be used for some good, if they could sue him for deformation they could ruin him and get him out of the firm.

"Exactly," Mike smiled, "you said it yourself that Hardman had no grounds to fire me and now he's outing me to everyone, I couldn't have planned it better myself…..you see your honour" Mike said putting on his best Oscar performance, "I just couldn't take the harassment anymore and from someone like Mr. Hardman? I just thought people were more tolerant these days but to be fired for being gay…I just….it's so unethical."

Mike knew that Pearson Hardman took a strong stance on discrimination and with Harvey already on his side the firm would back him up. Hardman's off hand comments used to bait Harvey had given him all the fuel he needed to start a war and from what people had said they'd have plenty of witnesses too.

'_Thank you Daniel Hardman' _Mike thought pleased with himself.

"You can't actually think that'll work," Harvey asked as he exchanged puzzled glances with Donna, they had called her over to use as a sounding board earlier, and because being alone was proving difficult to strategise, they just couldn't away from each other "you have no proof and in case you've forgotten now that you're not a lawyer, you kind of need that to win a case."

"And this is why _I _used to deal with all the details," Mike smiled, "firstly I can name at least 5 times off the top of my head when you bluffed your way through an entire case, secondly, this isn't even a case, its revenge."

Harvey and Donna both smiled at that and let Mike continue his list, he hadn't looked this happy in so long, "thirdly, come on, these eyes in a court room?" he said pouting and pointing to his baby blues, "like candy from a baby, fourthly….is that a word….I was _never _a lawyer, and last but by no means least, we don't need _proof_, we have Donna."

"Ok hot shot," Harvey grinned, Mike really was starting to get it, except for a few minor points, "you can holster the puppy dog eyes for now, this'll never get to court, we don't have anywhere enough to even _think _of speaking to a judge. Besides, if we even tried Jessica would skin us alive rather than jeopardise the firm's reputation. Pearson Hardman does not need a scandal like that."

Harvey sat up straighter in his chair as he really considered this, "If we're doing this it has to be in-house, if we can convince enough of the partners that Hardman fired you because you're gay we can convene a meeting and vote him out. No matter what their personal views, no partner would ever be on the wrong side of this vote, the PR implications are catastrophic if it ever gets out"

"So where do I fit in?" Donna asked, hoping it was where she thought it was.

"Only four people heard what Hardman really said in his office that day, we need to get the office talking about nothing but _our _version of events if we're going to sell this." Mike said, "your skills will be invaluable."

"Are you calling me a gossip Mike?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow,

"Well informed," Mike countered with a smile as he looked at Harvey.

'_This might actually work.'_

* * *

"Are you ok?" Harvey whispered as they lay in bed that night, Mike just staring at the ceiling,

"Sure," Mike said turning to face him, "just thinking….I know, I think too much," he smiled.

Harvey smiled as he put his forehead against Mike's and wondered when he had become the guy that wanted his lover to stay over all the time, Mike hadn't been home since he'd come over that first night.

"We don't have to do this," Harvey breathed, quickly adding, "the plan against Hardman," as he felt Mike tense clearly thinking he meant them. "I know you don't like this side of what we do."

"Not when it puts us on the wrong side," Mike agreed, "but Hardman has to pay for what he's done and I don't just mean to us, he should never have come back after what he did to the firm the first time."

"You're right," Harvey said turning to lie on his back,

'_I shouldn't have let him come back.'_

Mike could sense his change in demeanour and decided to lighten the mood, "I'm pretty sure," He smiled straddling Harvey" that we weren't going to talk about Hardman in the bedroom…..in fact," he said brushing his lips against Harvey's, "as much as I love your voice, you can just stop talking altogether.

* * *

Mike was already in the kitchen when Harvey woke up in the morning,

"What you doing?" he asked pouring himself and Mike a coffee, smiling at how this had become such casual behaviour so quickly,

"Looking for a job," Mike said shutting the lid of the laptop, "but unsurprisingly, typing, 'jobs you can do with a fake law degree into Google doesn't bring up many results."

"You _have _a job Mike," Harvey said seriously taking the stool next to him, "I'm gonna get it back for you, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Mike said putting his hands in Harvey's lap, "and I know you're gonna win against Hardman but Jessica is a different story. She may have been willing to let me stay so she didn't lose you but now that I'm gone she's not gonna let me back anywhere near that firm….which is a shame because I would live to see the look on Hardman's face when you school him"

"Mike…." Harvey started but was cut off by a kiss.

"Harvey, it's ok, I can be something other than a lawyer, I always knew this day would come eventually, I was always going to get caught somehow."

"Not that I object to the kiss," Harvey said stealing one back with a grin, "but what have I said about you interrupting me….keep looking for jobs if that's what _you _want, but I'm going to talk to Jessica anyway, I'm not letting you go that easily…the other associates are awful.'

"Finally, some appreciation" Mike grinned,

"I think I appreciated you more than enough last night," Harvey almost purred into Mike's ear and pulled on his jacket. Mike flushed at the memory and had to fight to keep his hands to himself,

"Well have a nice day dear," Harvey said mocking the domesticity of the situation, "I'll see you when I get home."

'_Home' _Mike thought, _'I should probably go there at some point'_

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Mike said, "I've loved spending all this time here but I should get back to my place."

"You want to leave?" Harvey asked, slipping on his super lawyer disguise, determined not to sway Mike's decision.

"Harvey," Mike said putting his hands on his shoulders knowing the other man was trying not to show his disappointment, "If I didn't think you'd completely freak out I'd stay here forever…but lets just take it one day at a time ok,"

"Ok," Harvey smiled, Mike was right "call you later?"

"You better…I need my daily fix of Pearson Hardman gossip!"

"That's what Donna is for. Bye," Harvey said kissing Mike on the forehead,

"See you later," Mike smiled as he watched Harvey walk out.

'_Right….now to find a job.'_

**Author's note: ****I'm no lawyer as you can probably tell and I was really struggling to find a way to oust Hardman and this is the best I could come up with. I have no idea how the office politics of Pearson Hardman work but for the purposes of my story they can vote a partner out of the firm with a majority ruling but they have to have committed a disciplinary action first that's why Harvey couldn't do it before Mike was fired as he had no proof that Hardman had done anything wrong…probably a load of nonsense but lets just go with it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n sorry for the delay, had a busy week,new chapter tomorrow**

**Chapter 11**

It had been a little over 3 weeks since Harvey's suspension had been lifted and Operation: Anihilate Hardman, as Mike had taken to calling it, had commenced and things were going well. The rumour mill was working overtime and you couldn't walk past the water cooler without hearing Mike's name. Harvey had been getting more sideways glances than usual but he didn't care what people were saying, he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Jessica was in on their plan to get rid of Hardman but categorically refused to let Mike back into the firm until he had a real degree, she had conceded on the whole Harvard thing though and said a local school would do. She just couldn't deal with a sulking Harvey while Mike was away. As Mike was no longer in the firm she had no problem with the relationship, in fact she was pleased that Harvey was finally showing signs of settling down. She'd deal with the inter office relationship when it came to it.

As for Harvey and Mike they had settled into a sort of routine, Mike had a part time job in a book store, nothing exciting but enough to keep him going, and would stay over at Harvey's on the days he had a shift so that they could spend some time together. He would start school in a few months and Harvey knew he would miss not having Mike around as much as he did now but he had to remind himself to see the bigger picture.

'_He'll be back with me….. and I can finally get rid of Kyle'_

"So tomorrow's the big day," Mike said stretching out on Harvey's bed as Harvey dried himself off, having just had a shower, "You're gonna bring Hardman down in that meeting right?."

"Yeah," Harvey smiled as he sat down on the bed pulling Mike towards him, "and I probably won't even hit him this time."

"Good," Mike smiled as he kissed Harvey, " because when I come back to Pearson Hardman you better damn well be there,"

"As if I'd be anywhere else, it'd fall apart without my greatness." Harvey smirked, "come on, you better get dressed if we're going to make it to your grandmother's on time"

Harvey had met Edith Ross for the first time a week ago and she had promptly initiated him into the family by grilling him on his intentions for her grandson. Having passed the test she had insisted that they come back the next week so they could strategise, he could see where Mike got his wit and determination from.

* * *

Harvey slipped silently out of bed the next morning, resting Mike's arm gently back on the bed after taking it from around himself. He smiled as he looked down on him and thought of the day ahead, today he was going to get justice for Mike and start to put his life back together.

As he turned on the shower he thought back on the evening with Mike's grandmother and smiled at how at ease he felt in Mike's life, how a hole he didn't even realise was in his life had been filled.

Harvey felt warm hands slip around his waist as he stood under the water and sighed in pleasure as he turned to look at Mike.

"Morning," Mike grinned wickedly taking in the man before him,

"Hmmm," Harvey just sighed as Mike pressed him gently against the wall and rubbed his hands over his chest.

Harvey dipped his head forward and kissed Mike's neck before resting his head on his shoulder,

"I'd love to take this further," he sighed, taking Mike's arms gently in his hands and clasping them together between them, "but I have to get in early today, prepare with Jessica."

"You sure?" Mike asked pulling Harvey back under the spray of the shower, Harvey's eyes casting downwards as the water trickled over Mike,

"No," Harvey sighed, before looking back up into his eyes,

"It's ok, I get it," Mike smiled, kissing him deeply as he went to open the shower door "I'll leave you to it…..besides" Mike grinned as he stood back and took in Harvey in all his glory, "a little frustration will do you good today."

"As long as I get to take it out on you later," Harvey muttered, dropping his head under the water and rolling some of the tension from his shoulders.

"It'd be my pleasure," Mike smiled as he shut the bathroom door.

* * *

"Jessica wants to see you in her office," Donna said through the intercom, "I expect a play by play when you get back,"

"Like you don't already know what she wants to say," Harvey teased on his way past Donna's desk,

"True," Donna smiled, "Um Harvey you might wanna….." she said making a motion with her hand at Harvey's tie, "Mike dressing you again or are you just nervous?"

"He's learning," Harvey smiled, pulling his tie over to the right and adjusting the knot, remembering the searing kiss Mike had planted on his lips that morning. Harvey had no idea why but having Mike tie his tie was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot.

"God," Donna grinned, "you've got that boy trained well. Good luck," she called as Harvey sauntered down the hall way.

"You wanted to see me Jessica?" Harvey asked shutting the door and taking a seat,

"Just wanted to make sure we're on the same page for today, I've briefed the other partners on your little tale of fiction….which was a tough sell for some of them I'll have you know, but Donna's little gossip campaign seems to have done the trick on most of them. We'll be meeting at 11am in the conference room.. I hope you know what you're doing"

"And Daniel?" Harvey asked,

"Oh he's not happy," Jessica standing, "he didn't think you'd take _this _course of action and it caught him a little off guard but you've got to be prepared for him to play dirty later. You know what Harvey," she continued, voice softening a little, "I'm proud of you. We both know you could have really lost it but you're taking the smarter way out, I'm impressed."

"You're impressed that I'm fabricating a story to ruin Hardman's reputation" Harvey grinned,

"Ok," Jessica conceded, "I'm not completely impressed with all of your tactics but its necessary. True, Daniel _didn't _fire Mike for the reasons you claim but he _did _fire him because of a personal vendetta against you, he's a loose cannon that this firm just doesn't need.….a little fabrication was necessary if you were going to get the others on side….particularly Louis who would probably tell Harold he was proud of him before siding with you."

"I thought _I _was the loose cannon," Harvey joked,

"You're one of them," Jessica smiled, "but at least when you're ready to fire I can generally point you in the right direction….This could go really wrong for you Harvey," Jessica said straightening up a little, "you know the kind of influence Daniel has around here. I know you've planned all of this out, but are you sure you know what you're doing…..are you sure you want to risk all of this for one kid."

"He's not just a kid," Harvey said, wanting to say so much more about Mike but knowing that there weren't enough words to show Jessica what Mike really was to him.

"I'm beginning to see that," Jessica said smiling again,

'_Mike Ross, you've really done a number on my closer haven't you?'_

"It's not just for Mike," Harvey said, "if Daniel thinks that he's won this time, he'll do it again, until he gets rid of or ruins every partner that doesn't agree with him. He'll take you down and this firm won't be far behind, he can't run it they way you do, he never could."

"You're right Harvey but please be careful," Jessica said as Harvey stood to leave,

"Careful's not my style," Harvey winked as he did up suit jacket and walked out of the room.

* * *

"So," Donna said, as she followed Harvey into his office, "Jessica bought the whole this isn't just for Mike thing…she's slipping."

Harvey looked slightly shocked at Donna's comment and started his shaking his head with a grin on his face,

"Seriously, you listen in on Jessica too," he asked,

"I would never," Donna grinned, "I just have very reliable sources."

"And this _isn't _just about Mike," Harvey countered matter of factly,

"No, no of course not," Donna mocked as she took a seat, "I mean its not like you're totally in love with him or anything….I knew it," she exclaimed as Harvey just looked up at her innocently not denying it, "So you gonna tell him?"

"Donna, it's been 3 weeks, you really want me to scare him away, you know how hard it is to find good associates around here," he smiled back, knowing that Donna was right but concerned over how quickly he had let himself fall for Mike. There was so much they still didn't know about each other, did they really want to take that step too soon.

"You fell in love with him the second he beat you in that interview and you know it," Donna said in mock seriousness, "I'll go back to my desk, make some calls….give you time to catch up"

Harvey leaned back in his chair and smiled, no-one had ever accused Harvey Specter of not being on the ball before but he had a feeling Donna was right this time. Picking up his cell phone he scrolled to Mike's name and looked at the picture he had taken when Mike had been sleeping one morning.

"_Oh come on Harvey, who are you trying to fool,_' he asked himself, _'just tell him'_

Seeing Hardman in the corridor outside his office, Harvey abruptly changed his thought pattern, he couldn't lose focus and reminded himself:

'_One battle at a time'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Well I think you're all aware of why we're holding this partners meeting today," Jessica stated standing at the head of the conference room table. "There have been some allegations regarding Daniel and we're here to assess the situation and make a vote. As is customary we will allow Daniel to take the floor and state his case before taking any further action…..Daniel." she said taking a seat and motioning to the man before her.

Hardman rose from his chair, if he was nervous or unsettled his demeanour certainly didn't show it.

"Frankly Jessica," he started boldly, "this entire situation is ludicrous, we're all perfectly aware that I have no animosity towards gay people and even less interest in the personal lives of the associates. If the boy is gay that's his business and certainly not something I was aware of."

"But something you were able to flaunt in front of the associates, myself, Louis and Jessica only a few weeks ago when you accused Mr. Ross of performing sexual favours in order to get his job?" Harvey said standing from his seat, the others partners just looking on, they knew their input would not be required today. If they were following protocol Harvey should have stayed in his chair and remained silent until Hardman was done, but he just couldn't let him throw out his lies without contest.

"Please Harvey," Hardman smiled falsely, "some harmless banter between colleagues."

"More like slander Daniel because if as you say you had no idea that Mr. Ross was gay then why would you suggest that there was a relationship between him and myself, surely you're aware that any such accusation would have been false and therefore leave you open to circumstances such as these."

'_Come on," _Harvey thought_, _Hardman was too used to people just being afraid of him and backing of, _'you're not even trying. Denying it and thinking I won't be able to talk my way around that.'_

"You're right," Hardman stated, "at the time as far as I was aware the comments I made were untrue, and I admit, mean-spirited to which I will apologise to Mr. Ross for. I think its far to say that there is a well known rivalry between the two of us and I was …foolishly…trying to bait you into embarrassing yourself. Petty, I know, but the loss of my wife has had a profound effect _on me and I sometimes find _myself out of character."

'_Please,' _Harvey almost scoffed as he exchanged glances with Jessica_, 'using the memory of your poor wife to get out of this, not even I would be so low.'_

'_That's a first,' _Jessica thought, _'Daniel Hardman admitting to being the petty small minded man people have always known he was…..too bad he has an angle.'_

"The fact remains though Harvey, that I didn't fire the boy because of his proclivities, I work with you on a daily basis and I have no issues with that aspect of _your _life now do I?" he threw in trying to shift the focus back on to Harvey.

"This isn't about me Daniel, don't try your little tricks here," Harvey said, a hint of anger edging into his voice which he was fighting to hold back. He stepped closer to Hardman's end of the table, he could see right through Hardman's game. If he could get the other partners focusing on Harvey's lifestyle, an aspect of which he knew some of the other partners didn't approve of, not that they would ever say so in public, he could sway their favour when it came to the private vote.

"Tricks? Harvey, we're both grown ups here, but I have to say I hadn't realised until now just how important the _boy _was to you. You usually stay so unattached, but all of this, for one _associate_…...I don't mean to speculate but is there something we should know about yourself and the young Mr. Ross." Hardman almost grinned in triumph as he saw the looks of outrage on some of the other partner faces.

He had chosen his words carefully in order to paint them a perfect picture, not only was Harvey gay, a fact that he knew still bothered some of the more conventional partners, but the hint of a scandal between the cavalier partner and his much _younger associate _would be more than enough to get some of them back on his side.

Harvey almost kicked himself, he had allowed Hardman to get the upper hand, whatever he said to defend Mike now would either seem like he was trying to save himself from disgrace or protect his 'young lover' from ridicule. Sometimes he just hated the small mindedness of people but Harvey was far from done.

"Mike is an exceptional young associate," Harvey started, noticing the smug looks on some of the partners faces as if those few words were a full blown admission of guilt. Sure he was sleeping with Mike now but technically they didn't work together anymore and the kid was hardly a kid….and definitely not innocent.

'_God, if I hadn't had to leave for work this morning,' _Harvey thought his mind almost wandering before he snapped back into focus.

"His reputation has been tarnished by your allegations, you know perfectly well that no firm in the city will hire him if they think there is even the chance of him creating a scandal within their ranks." Harvey laid it on thick, looking in the eye of every partner there as he drove home the fact that Hardman had essentially ruined _poor young Mike's _life.

'_Don't look at me like that,_' Harvey thought as he stared Hardman down, '_you're the one that painted them the nice little picture of how young and helpless Mike was when I was preying on him.'_

'_Nicely played,_' Jessica thought having to fight back a smile at how Harvey was turning this around,

"And I know for a fact that each and everyone of my clients won't take kindly to your treatment of Mr. Ross and after I quit and take them with me, ….well, I don't really think I need to explain the consequences do I?" Harvey asked, using a variation of Hardman's own words against him. He'd had Mike go over every aspect of that night so he could plan for battle.

He knew that he played the best hand he could, if there was one thing the partners liked less than scandal it was losing clients, particularly losing them to a former colleague they know would thrive over them when he left.

"You're bluffing," Hardman sneered, "you'd never leave this firm, you'd have to break the door down to even get your ego out of here."

"Wouldn't I?" Harvey said cool and calm with a slight smile on his face. He looked over at Jessica knowing the eyes of the partners would follow and what they would find there. Jessica had a look of shock all over her and Harvey knew that it wasn't just because he had threatened to practically ruin the firm by taking his clients away but that because she wasn't sure if he would actually do it. "I have signed statements here if you want to see them," waving them over the table knowing no one would dare ask.

She knew that all the other times that he had made the same threat that it was empty, he'd never give up the firm, but now…now he had something to give it up for and all bets were off.

"Well, I think we've heard all we need to hear haven't we?" Harvey said as he swept his fake statements off the table and almost flourished out of the door. He had shown the other partners the fear on Jessica's face, nothing Daniel said now could sway them, he just had to pray that the other partners were as fickle as he'd counted on and didn't choose Hardman over the clients.

'_Please don't let this be the first time any of them surprise me'_

* * *

Donna smiled from across the hall, she hadn't heard what had happened but could guess based on the grim looks the partners now had and they way Hardman was still fighting his corner, his desperation almost showing.

"And?" Donna asked, waltzing into Harvey's office unannounced as he stared out at the city before him.

"And now we wait," Harvey said turning to face her,

"But you kicked his ass right?" she asked almost nervously, she had half expected Harvey to be jumping for joy, after carefully setting his suit aside of course.

"I played every card I had left," he said honestly, "what we have to remember Donna is that this is all a lie. The only thing we have on our side is the hope that the other partners would rather keep me and my clients than Hardman and you know as well as I do that we can't count on that."

'_So true,_' Donna thought,

"It'll be fine," she said. "It was Mike's idea and he is a genius after all." she smiled,

"Mike drinks redbull like its water," Harvey smirked as he thought of all the time that he had accidentally thrown out Mike's stash, "do we really want to put our faith in someone on a constant sugar rush."

"I hope so," Mike's voice came from behind them,"

"Mike," Harvey said turning so fast he almost jarred his neck, "what are you doing here, I didn't mean that they way it sounded, I…."

'_Since when do you justify yourself' _Harvey thought

"Chill," Mike smiled, knowing that Harvey's words hadn't been malicious. He sank down on the sofa looking equally at home and out of place in his jeans and sweater, "and man up will you. You're the great and powerful Harvey Specter and you have glass walls. Can't have people seeing you be human now can we?" he teased.

Harvey cracked a smile and took a seat at his desk as Donna perched on the window ledge,

"How exactly did you get in the building?" She asked,

"I have connections." Mike smiled cryptically, "Jessica called and told me I should be here, that however this ended I should be around."

Harvey silently thanked Jessica, he knew if this all went south and he had to go home to break the news to Mike that it would break him too. This way Mike would hear the verdict first hand and save Harvey some pain.

'_Coward' _his head thought, whilst simultaneously adding, '_you don't lose, this is going to be fine.'_

"So we wait?" Mike said unconsciously reaching for one of the files on the small coffee table.

"We wait," Harvey and Donna both agreed.

* * *

"This is outrageous!," Hardman fumed as the other partners looked on, or rather down at the table unable to meet his eyes. Harvey on the other hand though held his gaze and for once couldn't keep his lawyer façade in place, his smile was so wide Mike could probably see it from Harvey's office…..if he couldn't already hear Hardman that is.

The votes had been counted and the partners had proven to be as predictable as Harvey had imagined, even Louis it seemed, as the vote was unanimous

Hardman was out.

They would rather have clients and their money than a founding partner who had not only admitted to lying and stealing but who was only 1 step away from destroying each and everyone of them for his own agenda.

"You're not going to get away with this…Jessica, how can you condone this…..I'll be back for you Harvey." Hardman went on letting out a string of threats as he stormed down to his soon to be empty office.

Harvey had to restrain himself as he walked back to his office, almost breaking into a run, he didn't know what had gotten in to him, he never showed emotions like this.

"We bow down to the master," Donna smiled as she mock bowed in front of him, but Harvey couldn't take his eyes away from Mike and the smile that greeted him.

"You're amazing!" Mike beamed as he walked up to Harvey and pulled him into a hug," Sorry," he said stepping back quickly, "forgot where we were."

"Well forget again," Harvey smiled as he pulled Mike into a kiss, he knew he had glass walls and that anyone could walk by but for once in his career he really didn't care.

Donna smiled and silently walked out of the office, she had a list of assistants on her desk and she just had to go and give them to Hardman along with some witty retort about how he might need them if he was ever 'in the market for a new assistant.'

'_No-one tries to poach me away from Harvey and gets the last word!'_

"Jessica must be happy," Mike said as he took a seat in Harvey's chair, earning him a comical look from Harvey.

"What?" he asked, "we just made out in your office and I can't sit in your chair?"

"No-one sits in my chair," Harvey smirked as he pulled Mike up gently,

"How about I sit in your lap." Mike teased, sending a wave of images through Harvey's head, "or release some of this morning's frustration with a nice massage," he carried on running his hands down Harvey's shoulders from behind.

"Keep doing that and Jessica will fire us both before Hardman even leaves the office," Harvey said as he leant back into the touch instinctively,

"I could live with that," Mike said winking at Harvey as he sat down in the chair facing him, desperately wanting to play footsie as he saw how close to giving in Harvey was.

"After everything I just did to save your job," Harvey said unconsciously leaning in, "you better be the most well behaved puppy in this place when you get back. I don't want to have to take you to obedience school."

"That depends, " Mike smiled, "do I get treats if I'm a good boy,"

A shiver ran down his spine at the way Mike said it, so innocently but meaning so much more. Harvey wanted to take Mike by the arm and drag him home and have his way with him but thought it might be bad form to run out on Jessica quite so soon after their victory.

'_Speaking of which…." _Harvey thought, straightening in his chair as he saw her approach.

"Harvey," she started, "Mr. Ross," she added barely even giving Mike a glance,

'_Still a little pissed about the fake lawyer thing then," _Mike thought as he casually backed away. _'Never show fear._'

"Congratulations on a game well played," she said, as Harvey stood to match her stature, "and I want an update on the Thomson Merger this afternoon," she said as Harvey opened his mouth to speak. She'd heard enough of his self congratulatory speeches during their friendship.

"I'd have given you an update sooner but my new associate just doesn't cut it," Harvey grinned,

"Forget it Harvey, no law degree, no job….." she said casually looking Mike up and down, " and please don't start begging again, it didn't work for you last time,"

Jessica smirked as she saw Mike's eyes widen, she knew the reaction her words would have. Harvey raised an eyebrow at her, she'd given him up….

'_Evil_!' He thought and smirked back at her,

'Well d_on't screw with my firm again then,_' Jessica raised an eyebrow back.

Mike stood in his corner so shocked that he didn't even realise the conversation was over until Jessica left the office, but then he smiled, Jessica liked him a little after all then.

"So…." Mike said, walking up to Harvey full of confidence, "you begged?"

"I'd call it more of a negotiation," Harvey replied breaking his own rule and putting his arms around Mike's waist.

"You would" Mike laughed.

"Ok, so maybe a little bit of a beg," Harvey conceded as Mike touched his waist to his, "but if you…or Donna," he added pointedly meeting her eye through the window, "repeat that, you'll be the one's begging."

"I thought you liked it when I beg," Mike whispered in Harvey's ear,

Harvey's grip tightened as he took in a deep breath and met Mike's eye,

"Anyway," he said licking his lips, "of course I begged a little Mike, I l….." he stopped short, his head filling with a thousand ways to back out.

"You?….." Mike asked hopefully,

Harvey stood rigidly still, caught between Mike's eyes and his own thoughts, unsure which to give in to,

"I know," Mike finished for him because deep down he did,

"Do you now?" Harvey smiled, his swagger back.

"Sure, who would do all this for someone they didn't l….." Mike said purposefully stopping short of the word, a smile in his eyes.

"I didn't do this for you," Harvey said calmly, Mike stiffening in his arms unsure how to read his voice.

'_Maybe he wasn't going to say it.'_

"Don't freak out," Harvey said pulling Mike closer and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before looking on his eyes.

"I didn't do it for _you_," he repeated before leaning in to put lips against Mike's ear, "I did it for us."

**The end.**

**Authors Note: Hope you guys continued to like it till the end, thinking maybe of a sequel with Mike in college but we'll see if I have time as I'm moving in a few weeks.**

**Also I started to write a unrelated fic this morning and finished it by this afternoon...it just wrote itself, will post the first chapter tomorrow so look out for it if you're interested. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, appreciate it. x**


End file.
